Dragonball Z: The New Life for the Saiyan Race
by Kirtha Tiwele
Summary: Someone comes to save children from planet Vegeta before Frieza destroys it. See as they try to build a new life for the Saiyans that survived the destruction of their home planet.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a non-profit fan-based story.

Dragonball, Dragonball z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama

DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd..

All Rights Reserved.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and

distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.

Author's Note: When you see words in Italic, they are thoughts or speech that is being relayed through telepathy.

**Plan to Save the Saiyans**

**Chapter 1**

On planet Vegeta, it was in utter chaos. Tora was running around trying to tell everyone of Frieza's pending attack onto the planet, but no one would listen to his warnings. On the other side of the planet, hidden from sight of Frieza and Saiyans, "My Lord, there is a great matter of chaos going down below." said Michael. The Lord leaned forward to look at the monitors on the bridge. He hummed, "Send the men, and take every child you can hold. And hurry we don't have much time until Frieza's attack on the planet, and it blows up."

"Yes, sir!" said Michael as he began to press some buttons. Alarms went off within the ship. Everyone aboard the ship dropped everything and started heading to the hanger. All pods were lunched and on a course to the planets surface. Once the pods hit the planet's surface, they quickly headed to the nursery to grab every child they could carry. Many were left behind because of Frieza's attack had landed. The Lord also lost some good men that day. Once all the pods were safely back on the ship, Michael walked up to The Lord as he got off a pod. "Sir, we were only able to get fourteen Saiyan children. We were able to get six males and eight females, including the two that are with you." The Lord looked at Michael, "We also got some information. One male Saiyan baby was sent to the planet Earth. The Prince, Vegeta and two of his followers, which are also male Saiyans, are in Frieza's command."

The Lord hummed, "I want one of our men to infiltrate Frieza's command and keep tabs on the Prince and his men."

"Yes, my Lord." said Michael as he bowed.

Age 761, 24 years had past since the destruction of planet Vegeta. For the fourteen of us that were saved that day. We all were trained to be great Saiyan warriors. We all were told what had happened to our race and that eighteen of us lived that day, and that we would take our place in the galaxy once again, when the time was right to make our move. Among the fourteen survives was my twin sister and me. However, my sister and I didn't have a mate. However, we made up for that with our strength and intelligence. We both were the top Saiyans, or so we thought.

The day came when we received an encoded message from our spy within Frieza's lair. It read:

Dear Lord,

The Saiyans in Frieza's care are making a move on Earth.

They sent one ahead of the other two. His name is Raditz,

he is the brother to the Saiyan on Earth and Son to

Bardock.

The Lord showed the letter to my sister and I the message. My sister had a power unlike the rest of us. "Raditz and Kakarot will die on Earth. But Kakarot will be wished back in a year with something called Dragon balls." said my sister, she could see things that were to come.

"Can you show us what they look like sister?" I asked. She nodded, and walked over to her crystal ball. She showed us a picture of two Saiyan males. I pointed to the one without a tail, and said, "Are you sure he is the Saiyan from Earth?"

"Yes, that is the one they call Kakarot or Goku the name given to him by his Earthling family."

"But he has no tail."

"Maybe an Earthling removed it."

The Lord coughed, we looked at him, as he spoke. "So to Earth?" I looked back at the picture of the two of them. "I think we need to save these two. After all they look cute, don't you think so, sis?"

"I do, but Kakarot cannot leave with us. He alone needs to destroy Frieza, so we Saiyans can live again." She lets out a sigh, "Plus he has already been wed with an Earthling woman. Which they have a son together."

"What! An Earthling!" I sigh to control my anger, "Then we better save Raditz, because our males are getting taken faster then we can grab them."

"True."

We look at each other then to the Lord. We both say at the same time, "To Earth, to save Raditz, father." We both bow. The Lord studies us for a second, and then presses a button. Michael's voice comes over the intercom, "Yes, my Lord?"

"Set our course to Earth, at top speeds."

"Michael, get the medical team ready. We will be bring a near death Saiyan aboard." said my sister

"Yes, sir, right away."

I looked at the Lord, "Yes, my child." I paused. My sister spoke, "It's ok, sis." I looked at her and nodded. "Father, I would like to be in charge of Raditz. I want to show him to our new family." Michael's voice came over the intercom, "My Lord, we have arrived at Earth. The Saiyan space pod has just landed on Earth."

_How did we get here so fast?_ I look at the Lord, _Did he know something? But how he had just gotten the message less then an hour ago._

"Hera,..." said the Lord, breaking me out of my thought, "take Chronos and Freya with you and bring back Raditz." I study him for a second then bow and say, "Yes, father." I leave and head to Chronos' chambers. Once I was gone, my sister turns and looks at the picture again. The Lord interrupted her thought, "Are you sure to let her have him?"

"Yes." not breaking her stare at the picture.

"What's wrong my child?"

"It's just..."

"What is it, Athena?"

"Just...Why do I look like that Saiyan called Kakarot?" she asked. The Lord looked puzzled, and thought to himself. He got up after a few; he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know my child." She looks up at him. "But we'll find out about it. Just Leave it to Hades, he'll find out the answer for us."

Meanwhile, outside of Chronos' room. I pounded on the door, yelling, "Chronos...Freya! We have orders!" The door opens with Chronos standing there. Chronos was the second oldest of us, his hair was medium length; he was also short but not as short as the Prince was. He had answered the door in nothing but a pair of shorts. Normally we were ordered to wear our battle armor, but when we are off duty, we can wear what we please. He yawns, "What is it Hera?"

"The Lord has ordered us to Earth to save one of our lost brothers. Is Freya with you?" _That was a dumb question they are always together._

"Yeah, she is a sleep though."

"She is to come with us also we'll need her for instant transmission. We won't have much time. We'll need to get him back to the ship right away. For his life is on the line. So get dressed and meet me at the hanger in fifteen minutes."

He stands straight and salutes me, "Yes, milady." He closes the door, and I head to the hanger.

Twenty minutes past, Chronos and Freya enter the hanger. "You're late! You know for the master of time, you would be here on time."

"Sorry, my lady, Freya was taking her time getting ready." I turned and looked at both of them. They both were in full Saiyan battle armor. Freya pulls some of her amber hair from her face. "I'm sure Chronos has brought you up to speed, while you were taking your time." I said growly. She gave me an evil grin, and said, "Of course he did." I cross my arms over my chest and walk over to them. "Why do we have to save a weakling like him?" I didn't answer her. "Or is it you have taken to him?" I gave her an evil look. I growled at her, "Look! The Lord has commanded us to save him, and we will follow his orders. And I do NOT need those petty emotions of love. They only make you weak, just like fools like you guys." She got angry at me, Chronos grabbed her. She looks up at him, he shakes his head 'no'. "Now, come on you idiots we are wasting time here."

"Yes, my lady." they both replied

"Good lets go. Freya make sure no one knows we are there. Chronos, when we get close and at the right moment. You'll need to stop time so we can get him back before he dies."

"Why not take him when he is alive?" asks Chronos

"Sister says we need to leave the impression that he is dead in the eyes of his killers. Do you understand your orders?" They both nodded, "Good, Freya do your stuff." She places her hands on our shoulders. With in a blink of an eye, we were no longer on the ship, but now on the planet surface. We looked around, "This place is beautiful." says Freya in ah over the land.

"It's so light here, it is so easy to move around." says Chronos

"Quite you both!" I say, as I walk over to the crater in the ground, they both follow me.

"So that's his ship?" questioned Freya. I floated down to the ship, placing my hand on it. "Yeah it's his." I look up into the sky. "He's coming, we must hide and our ki too." I jumped up and landed near Chronos and Freya, "Over here, my lady." We ran just out of range and hid ourselves. Freya also used some of her powers to blend us into our surrounding. We watch and listen, waiting for the right moment to make our move. Within minutes Raditz landed. "Is that him?" asks Chronos, I nod. "But the vibes he is giving off are pure evil."

"Can you blame him? Unlike us he is still being controlled by Frieza."

"Your right." Chronos pauses, "Who is that child he is carrying?" We look over to see him setting down the child with a tail. "Could that be? A Saiyan Child?" Chronos and Freya looked on in shock. The boy runs over and hides near a truck. Raditz checks on his ship, as the boy cowers in fear, "That cannot be a Saiyan, I can hear its bones rattling from over here." says Freya. Raditz walks over to the truck, where the child was hiding. He grabs the truck and picks it up. "Oh yeah, my dad could lift that too, you know." claims the child, as Raditz blows up the truck. The child screams in fear, and starts crying. "Shut up! Stop Crying!" yells Raditz

"I don't know why you're so mean. I didn't do anything to you." says the crying child. Raditz walks over to him and picks him up by the back of his shirt. "Quite, you fool, be strong. You're one of the brave Saiyans too." angrily Raditz as he walks to his ship. The child starts yelling at Raditz to put him down. Raditz throws him into his ship and closes the door. "There, you can come out when you quite down." Raditz takes in the silence around him. "Ah! That's much better." He walks away from the ship. "Hera, we must save that child. It could be one of us." says Freya quietly so not to be heard.

"No, we don't know that for sure and our mission is to get Raditz and only Raditz." I say. Raditz gets out of the crater and says, "Finally, now maybe I could run up something to eat." His scouter makes some beeping noises. He groans, "A power level of 710." He presses something on his scouter. He gets a shocked look on his face. "This says it's within fifty meters of here, but where?" He looks around the area. I look at Freya and Chronos, trying to feel their powers to see if it was one of them. Raditz gasps as he looks at his ship, "What? Kakarot's kid impossible!" _Thank god it was not us...did he say Kakarot's kid? No wonder he was a push over, stupid half-breed kid._ Raditz kept talking while I was in deep thought. "But there's no...but that what my scouter is detecting. There is no way a boy could have such a high power level. Piece of junk, it's broken." He touches his scouter again. He walks away, "Hmm...faulty piece of equipment, gave me a bit of a scare." He cooked up one of the birds near by. He started walking towards his ship. I look up into the sky, "He has company." Both Freya and Chronos look to the sky trying to search what I felt. "I don't see anything." say Freya. I sigh, "Just watch." His scouter started to beep again. "What? A power level of 650." He looks to the sky, "No, there are two. One is 320, and the other is 330. Kakarot has a power level of 330. But Kakarot wouldn't be coming here. He cannot beat me and he knows it. Plus he has no idea where I am."

"Chronos...Freya, promise me no matter what happens to not get involved in the battle. Athena told the Lord of a battle that will happen between two of our Saiyan brothers, between Raditz and Kakarot." I said softly

"Yes, my lady." they both softly reply

Raditz was still looking up at the sky. He notices two figures in the sky. "Kakarot is here!" He turns to the ship looking at it in shock. Then he turns back as two men land near him. One green skinned man and the other human looking man. They stare at each other, "Well...well, look who has decided to drop in. It's little brother, oh and he's brought the green man with him..."

"Brother!" Chronos, Freya and I exclaimed softly

"I was wounding who was that second insignificant blimp on my scouter might be. I confuse, it didn't expect it to be you. What a pleasant surprise. I have to hand it to you brother. I did think I wouldn't see you until tomorrow. You're a little more resourceful then I thought. And more foolish as well." says Raditz

"Well see about that." says Kakarot

"Fair enough. So what bring you here Kakarot? Do tell. Have you already eliminated one hundred Earthlings?"

"I'm here to get my son back. Where is he?"

"I was afraid you would say that. You are testing my patience, Kakarot. I have been more then generis with you so far. Now for the last time, I strongly recommend you joining us."

"I don't care what you recommend the answer is still NO."

"You should listen to your big brother."

"As far as I'm concerned I don't have a brother."

Raditz gets angry, "All right then, you can't have it your way Kakarot. I didn't come here to kill you. However, it seems you have left me no choice. It's to bad little brother. I do think you would have found the life of a Saiyan to be quite fun."

The green man interrupts them by taking off his hat and shoulder pads, and says, "Alright, I've heard enough talk. You know why we are here. So let's get on with it!"

Kakarot looks shocked, "Huh? Piccolo, I had no idea you trained with weighted clothing too."

"What? Thought you were the only one." says Piccolo. He rubs his shoulder as he stretches out. "Oh yeah, I feel much lighter now." Raditz grins angrily. Kakarot starts removing items of his weighted clothing also. Raditz get angrier, as Kakarot removes more of his weighted clothing. "That will do unless you can thing of something else, Piccolo?"

"What am I your tailor?" says Piccolo. Raditz starts laughing, "Do you two really think that's going to make a difference?" Piccolo and Kakarot look surprised. "Fools! Who do you think I am? A few weights aren't going to affect the out come of this fight. I'm still ten times stronger then you are."

"That maybe true, but strength isn't the only thing that matters." says Kakarot. Piccolo groans, "Not when you can out smart your opponent."

"You really don't have a clue do you brother? You know what? I think I decided that I don't want you to join us anymore. A fool like you would only slow us down." Raditz pause, then yells out, "You're a disgrace to all Saiyans! Now prepare to die!" They take their fighting stances. Raditz charges them and elbows them both in the back as he pasts them. "He's fast..." says Chronos as he looks at me, "Almost as fast as you, Hera."

"Yes, he is most defiantly strong. He'll make a good addition in our ranks." I reply to him. Raditz laughs once Kakarot and Piccolo rebound from his hit. "Well...I'll give you thins you know how to take a punch. Good that should only make this the all more enjoyable. Oh yes, lets find out how much pain you can really stand." Kakarot and Piccolo were still in shock over his speed. "What's wrong? You look so tense, Kakarot. Are you still trying to out smart me? Well think about this while you're at it. Your situation is more hopeless then you realize." claimed Raditz. He laughs at them, "If you think I'm strong now, wait until I caught my stride. Truth is I'm just getting warmed up." he laughs. "I'll tell you what. Seeing as your power levels are about equal. Why don't we make a game out of this? We'll call it when one of you can last against me the longest. The rules are simple, I cause you both a great deal of pain and you roll around in agony. The loser is the first to beg for mercy." says Raditz to them. Piccolo and Kakarot give off grunts. "He's toying with them." states Freya.

"Let him have his fun, after all this dose looks fun." I reply to her

"Only you would say that, Hera." claims Chronos. I look at him angrily. Piccolo grunts and says, "That's it, I don't care how strong he is. I'm not going to stand here and listen to this. I would prefer to die."

Raditz laughs, "Don't you worry about it green man, we'll get to that in do time."

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself. You haven't beat us yet." claims Kakarot

"Trust me, Kakarot. I know an easy win when I see one. I am a Saiyan. It's what I do!"

"Come on, Goku. Let's finish this guy. We'll charge him together." says Piccolo

"Wait, not yet. Not until he tells us what he has done with Gohan. Now, where is he? Where have you hidden him?" damns Kakarot

"Right, your little son. You think your going to save him. Who is getting ahead of themselves now?"

"This is the last time, I'm going to ask you. Where is my son!" yells Kakarot

"Spare me the fatherly dramatics. You can have a last look at him, if you want. He is locked inside my space pod, behind you." states Raditz. Kakarot turns around and looks behind him. He runs over to the edge of the crater and stares at the pod. "Be strong Gohan. I'll be down to help you in a minute. Just hold on!" yells Kakarot towards the pod.

"Ha! You'll be down alright but you won't be helping anybody." says Raditz. Kakarot looks at Raditz with an upset face. Raditz continues, "You should say your good byes thought, you won't get another chance."

"NO! I won't lose!" yells Kakarot as he takes his fighting stance.

"Alright, let's do this." agrees Piccolo as he also takes his fighting stance. Raditz laughs at them.

"Are you sure he loses to them?" asks Freya

"Yes! Athena's visions are never wrong." I answered her. For a while, no one made any moves. Finally, Piccolo and Kakarot make their charges on to Raditz. Move for move Raditz dodged all the punches and kicks coming at him. He was toying with them. Once in the air he powered up two ki beams and fired at them as they charged him. Piccolo and Kakarot both dodge the beams. They landed back on the ground. Kakarot looked to the sky and said, "Where did he go?"

Raditz appears behind him, "Right here." and kicks him. He looks on to the carnage that was before him and laughs. "What's the matter with you two? You could try to make better sport of it, then this. You don't want me to get bored do you?" Kakarot slowly gets up. He looks over to Piccolo and says, "Piccolo, are you alright?" The sight of the blood coming from Piccolo's left shoulder stunned him. "Don't worry about it. It's not as bad as it looks. I'm no out of this fight yet." claims Piccolo. They look over at Raditz who is laughing his head off, "Has anyone seen arm?" Raditz says laughing, "You cannot miss its Green!" Piccolo and Kakarot get upset. "Come on, now surely that pathetic attack wasn't the best you could do." Piccolo and Kakarot whisper among each other. "Fools! Haven't you figured out yet all your pathetic planning is futile. Whisper all you want, but you're still going to die." Raditz stands around and watches them planning something. Kakarot finally charges Raditz, while Piccolo stays behind.

"What are they planning? They cannot be thinking they can defeat him solo." questions Chronos

"No, that one they keep calling Piccolo. He is doing something." answers Freya

"Correct. He's power up a strong attack." I tell them both

Kakarot and Raditz continue fighting one on one. However, Raditz was way stronger then Kakarot. Kakarot jumps into the sky, he powers up an attack. "Ka...me..."

"Impossible! His power level is sky rocketing. 900...950..."

"Ha..."

"But how...he knows how to raise his power level by focusing his energy into one spot."

"Me..."

Raditz turns around to notice, Piccolo's power was also rising. "What! His power level has gone up as well...it's over a thousand. Unbelievable and its still going up."

"He finally noticed, this has to be the end." claims Freya

"HAAAAA!" Kakarot shots off his Kamehameha aiming at Raditz. Raditz dodges it, but Kakarot counters with changing the direction of the beam. It followed Raditz as he run away from it. He turns around and yells, "Enough of this!" He puts his hands up and takes the beams full force. I gasp as the dust starts to settle, Raditz stood there unscratched. He rests his arms at his side and yells out, "Brother! I'll show you how it's done!" He shoots an energy beam at Kakarot. It hits him with full force causing him to fall from the sky. Raditz runs over to him, he raise up his arm to hit him. He stops as he remembered Piccolo's pending attack. He looks over at him to find him laughing, "Let's see you stop this one." stated Piccolo

"How foolish of me to under estimate these guys. Power level of 1330, I cannot block that! Alright green man lets see what you got." growls Raditz as he raises his hand into the air.

"It's over." claims Chronos

"Time to act..." says Freya as she starts to move in, but is stopped by me saying."No!" they both look at me. "You're under estimating him. Just watch and learn." They both look at each other then turn to watch the battle.

"It's all yours! Special Beam Cannon!" yells Piccolo as he fires off his beam. The beam hit Raditz; we all looked on waiting to see the results of the attack. Once the dust and light fades, Raditz was still standing there. "He...He dodge it! He's faster then the speed of light." stats Piccolo

"My that was quite an impressive little trick. Look how easy it pierced my armor." says Raditz as he points to his right shoulder. He laughs, "It's lucky for me that your aim needs some work."

"Darn it! All for nothing!"

"Now I had a little trick I wanted to share with you, remember? It's the one I was going to show you when we first met."

"Yeah, I know." scarily Piccolo said

Raditz grinned, "Do you remember the name?" He raised his hand into the sky. He powers up an attack into his hand. Piccolo tumbles in fear. "Double Sunday!" yells Raditz. Right as he is about to attack Piccolo, he screams out in pain. He looks behind him to find Kakarot holding on to his tail.

"Weakling, he never trained his tail. Our only weakness and he never trained it." declared Freya

Kakarot giggles, "You were careless." Raditz shakes in pain as Kakarot keeps laughing, "I'll never forget how much my tail hurt when someone squeezed it." Kakarot squeezes tighter causing Raditz to scream louder in pain. Freya and Chronos look at me as I softly groan in anger. They look at each other and then nod. "Hera, please calm down. We are trying to hide remember." says Chronos

I take a deep breath, "Sorry. Seeing my fellow Saiyan fighting to the death like this, is making my blood boil."

"We know, my lady. We'll save them both, Raditz now and Kakarot later, my lady." Chronos reminds me.

"You said it yourself, my lady. We have to let this play out." stats Freya

"I know!..." I close my eyes and take a deep breath, "Your right."

Raditz falls to the ground in pain and anger. "You shouldn't do that!"

"Piccolo, do you think you can manage that attack one more time?" yells Kakarot

"Yes, Goku, with pleasure. I see you had a surprise attack after all, you sly dog. Now, hold him tight, this is the last time I can do this." says Piccolo

"Kakarot, please tell me your not going through with this I am your brother." pled Raditz

"Brother? Don't be silly. You kidnapped my son and tried to kill me. And if I remember right you said you're going to destroy every human on this planet."

"I was bluffing. I would have done or said anything to get you to join us, I swear it." pled Raditz

"Don't listen to him, Goku. He'll say anything to get loose." yells Piccolo

"I was never going to kill you or the boy. Once I was sure that I could persuade you to join us. I was going to leave this planet for good. And that is the truth. I could never hurt my own flesh and blood, I swear. I swear it, Kakarot!" yells Raditz. Kakarot lets go of Raditz's tail, as it falls to the ground.

"No, Goku!" yells Piccolo

Raditz laughs and quickly rises from the ground to elbow Kakarot in the face. Kakarot is knocked back away from Raditz. Raditz jumps over and slams a foot into Kakarot's chest. He keeps laughing through the whole thing. "You've always been way to trusting Goku." stats Piccolo. Kakarot screams in pain as Raditz push him into the ground. "Fool, how could you. You're a rare breed indeed, my brother, just a sentimental dope. Your way to soft to be a Saiyan warrior." Raditz says to Kakarot.

"No fair."

"Your right, Kakarot. However, I myself am a first class warrior and I won't hesitate to kill even my own brother need be. Now say good bye!" Raditz presses down with full force into Kakarot's chest, he screams in pain. "Come on! I want to hear you beg...beg for mercy!" he says as he keeps slamming into Kakarot's chest. After a couple of slams, Raditz looks at Piccolo and says, "Ha! What you waiting for? Go ahead and try that little trick of yours again or cannot you handle it." Piccolo gets angry and Raditz keeps stomping into Kakarot's chest. "Come on, Kakarot, I want to hear you beg. Just say uncle!" Kakarot screams in pain, Raditz laughs at him. "I guess you're not going to beg for me. Ah, you're such a disappointment, brother. Time to die!" He raises his hand into the air, but pauses. He looks around the area; both Piccolo and he were trying to find where this big power level was coming from. However, they could not see anything. Suddenly there were sounds of Raditz's pod breaking, which made them look at it. Come crashing out of the pod was the boy; he flew out of the pod.

"Huh?" said Piccolo

"What!" yells Raditz. The boy lands on the ground next to the crater. "You! I don't believe it."

"Goku! Look over by the crater. It's your son!" yells Piccolo, as we all were in 'ah' over what he just did.

"It cannot be." shocked said Raditz

"Gohan...Gohan, daddy cannot get up right now. Run away from here." says Kakarot. Piccolo starts to tremble in fear of Gohan's power. Kakarot leans up to look at Gohan and says to him, "Run away, Gohan. Run now!" Gohan's rage kept empowering him.

"That boy, he is a Saiyan! Look at all that power he has just from pure rage alone." states Freya as she turns to look at me, "He could be stronger then...you."

I growled at her, "Shut up, Freya!" _This boy where does he get it from. For just a child no less, how does he do it?_

"Ah! Power lever 1370, imposable for a kid! And it's still going up!" yells Raditz. Everyone looked on in shock. With great anger Gohan yells, "Leave my dad...ALONE!" He screams as flashes of light come from him. He charges Raditz, who was stunned by the turn of events. Screaming in rage Gohan hits Raditz dead center in the chest, causing his chest armor to crack. Raditz let out a cry in pain as he went flying backwards. _Imposable! Saiyan armor is made to with stand any attack. How can a mere child make a crack in it?_ Raditz regains his footing before he fell to the ground. Everyone was shocked at the events. Raditz questioned, "What the...?" Gohan gets up and looks over at Kakarot. In surprise Kakarot says, "G...Gohan?"

"A...Daddy?"

"Gohan, go. Get out of here."

"But...Daddy."

In pain Raditz slowly walks towards them, "No one has ever done...that to me..."

"No! Stay back!" yell Kakarot to Raditz as he is approaching them. "Gohan, you have to go." Gohan looked behind him to see Raditz above him. "Gohan, quick run now!"

"What! Hey kid, what happened to all that power you just had?"

Gohan steps backwards, "What power?"

"Bah! Play dumb if you want. You'll play all the same." Raditz said as he moved closer to the kid.

"Daddy...help..." whimpers Gohan

"Leave him alone!" yells Kakarot as he tries to reach for Gohan. Raditz growls as he hits Gohan. Gohan went flying way from his dad. Kakarot yells out, "GOHAN!" Raditz growls as he looks at Gohan. "Gohan?" cries Kakarot. Raditz starts to walk towards Gohan. Kakarot yells out to try to stop Raditz, "Ah! Please don't hurt him, he's just a boy!"

"Yes, he's just a little boy, that's true. But he is very strong, and has a power level even higher then yours little brother. If he ever learned to control, it would be very bad for us. So you can see I have no choice, he must die. NOW!" Not stopping his approach on Gohan.

Kakarot dug deep to get what strength he had left, "No wait...You cannot!"

Raditz looked over Gohan, who was shivering in fear. Right as he was about to attack him, Kakarot stopped him by putting him in a full nelson. "Why you runt! I should have killed you!" yells Raditz as he tries to get free. Kakarot held tightly, he yelled out, "Piccolo...Piccolo...your attack. Let's go!"

Piccolo laughs, "Goku sometimes you amaze even me. Now hold tight, this will take some time. And don't listen to anything he says." Raditz keeps trying to get free, "See, it never pay to tell a lie, now does it?" claims Kakarot.

"Why you little scoundrel."

"Piccolo, hurry up. I cannot hold him much longer."

"Kakarot, you're a fool. How do you expect to dodge that beam and hold me at the same time?"

"Ha! Your right. I cannot, we'll both go."

"What! That is insane. You will be killed. Is that what you want?"

"If it's the only way for me to beat you."

"Freya, Chronos, get ready...our show time is about to start." I say to them, "Remember, time stop first before we move." They nod and get ready to move out.

"Hold on Goku, I'm almost ready." yells Piccolo

Raditz still trying to get free, Kakarot tells him. "No you don't! No way!" Raditz starts groaning, "Piccolo my ribs are broken, Hurry!"

"Almost there hang on."

"1440...No if that hits we're finished." claims Raditz. Piccolo digs deep to put every mount of ki into this attack. "Hey, Kakarot, look if you don't let go right now. We're both going to die."

"What's wrong? You seam a little scared, brother."

"Your a Saiyan don't sacrifice yourself for these earth dogs."

"It's nice to know that you're so worried about me."

"Prepare yourself, Goku. It's time!" yells Piccolo

"NOOOOOO..." yells Raditz

"Special Beam Cannon, Fire!"

"Kakarot!" yells Raditz as Piccolo beam comes flying at them. It hits them in the chest, they both scream in pain. "Curse you all!" yell Raditz as they both fall to the ground.

"Now?" asks Freya

"No, he has to give his warning."

"What warning?"

"Did you guys learn nothing from the Lord?" I sighed at them

Raditz struggles to stay alive, "Kakarot, how could he? Its makes no sense. The fool, now we're both dead."

"No, you die alone." say Piccolo from above Raditz. "Goku won't be gone for long. I'm guessing his friends will see to it that he's back to life within the week."

"What! That is imposable! Tell me how?"

"Heh, gladly. On this planet, we have something called a Dragon balls. When all seven balls are gathered together, they have the power to grant any wish. That includes bring the dead back to life. So you see it's Goku who will have the last laugh."

Raditz laughs, "No, I'm afraid your wrong green man." He takes a breath, "This device on my face it's also a transmitter. My Saiyans comrades heard every single word. The two of them will come. I know they will." He spits up some blood. "They will, I know they will. In addition, once they arrive you'll be powerless to stop them. There is nothing you can do. They'll seek out these Dragon balls, destroying anything in their path. You and every living thing on this planet will be wiped out. They'll destroy you all." Raditz laughs

"When? When will they come? How long will it take them to get here?" ask Kakarot

"One year and the funny thing is," laughs Raditz, "their much stronger then me."

"Stronger...one year. Oh no!" panicked Piccolo

"So enjoy this little victory of yours today it means...nothing. You're good as dead." Piccolo and Kakarot where struck by fear. Raditz laughs, "My only hope is I'm back in time to see it happen." Piccolo gets angry, "Don't look so upset. We all cannot have the last laugh." Raditz laughs.

"Now, Chronos!" I yell as Chronos casts Time Stop. He nods as everyone around us is frozen within in time. "Freya, get Raditz. And get ready to instant transmission us back to the ship." We ran over to Raditz. She picks him up; I reach over and remove his scouter. "This will only cause us problems, if it comes with us. He won't need it anymore." Chronos looks at me; I could see that his spell was almost over. "Right, we have just one last thing to do here." I pull out a bottle and throw it on the ground where Raditz was laying. Gas formed where the bottle had broken. When the gas was gone, laying there was a body that looked just like Raditz. I placed the scouter on its face. "Ok, let's go. He doesn't have much time." Freya and Chronos nodded. We placed a hand on Freya's shoulder. Within a blink of an eye, we were in the med bay on the ship. Life went on back on Earth, unknown of what really happened today. Isis walked over to us and places her hand on Raditz. "Put him in the tank." She ordered Freya. She went over and laid Raditz inside of the tank. Isis walked over and started the machine. Once the liquid fully filled with the tank, she put her hand on the glass. "Give him about two days in the tank. Then about a weeks rest."

"Get me when he comes out of the tank." I ordered. Isis nods, I look at the other two. "You both did an excellent job, today. Without you two there, we would have lost one of our brothers. I will inform the Lord of your guy's job well done."

"What about Kakarot and his son?" ask Chronos

"Their time will come in time. Now I must go and report our job to the Lord." I say as I leave the med bay. As I walked down the halls, I thought to myself, _I wonder if he will accept us. We have been lost for over twenty-four years. Could he even love one of us?_ I stop in my tracks, _He is cute. To bad, it is my sister or I left for mates. I guess if he picks her then I have no choice. However, it will be very lonely._ I continue walking to the Lord's chambers.

I knock on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again, still no answer. _Where could he be?_ I opened the door to peek in; it was dark within the room. I thought I could see something from the other side of the room. It almost looked like a tail, but the Lord doesn't have a tail. I tried to focusing in on it, but it was to dark in the room. Suddenly I gave off a loud scream as a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around to find Michael standing there. "Damn it, Michael! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled at him

"Sorry, Hera, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What do you want, Mich..." The door opened and I fell into the room. I looked up to see the Lord standing there. He looks down at me, and then leans down to help me up. Athena and I were the Lord's favorites. Sometimes I felt as if he cared for me more then my sister. "Are you ok?" he asked. I blushed and quickly got to my feet. I faced the Lord and bowed, "My Lord, I have returned from Earth. And am here to give you my full report." without moving I looked up at him. In front of other, expect for my sister, I would show full authority to the Lord.

"Come in my child, and fill me in." said the Lord as he walked to his chair in the room. I followed him; Michael closed the door behind us. The Lord sat down; I walked over and knelt in front of him. "Go ahead my child."

"We were able to retrieve Raditz. He is currently in on of our healing tanks. Isis says he will need about two days within the tank. Then he will need a weeks rest after that. I have ordered her to get me when he can leave the tank. We'll then take him to my room where I will guard him."

"You think he'll need a guard?"

"When he awakes he'll be confused, and who knows what he'll do when he awakes up. After all he thinks he just died."

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, my Lord. While I was down on Earth, I found some information about Raditz and Kakarot. First, they are brothers...Blood brothers. Second, Kakarot's kid, Gohan, rather scares me. This child has some kind of hidden power, that..." I pause. The Lord walks over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I continued, "That if he learns to control this power that he'll be more powerful then any of us Saiyans...even me."

"I see."

"He could end up being to dangers for us Saiyans."

"Should we kill him?"

I shake my head, "No, if we did we would lose Kakarot. Also on the other hand, if we can get Kakarot we maybe able to control him. The problem is Kakarot...it's going to be hard to get him to leave his family he has on Earth. After all he is a Saiyan."

"So we'll have to take over Earth then."

"Kakarot is too soft also, my Lord. He is very trust worthy. If we killed anyone on Earth...We'll most like have to fight him also."

The Lord looks across the room, "Then we'll have to kill him and his son."

I hanged my hand in shame, "As much as it saddens me to have to kill one of our own. But, I will carr..."

Athena comes running in from the hallway. The Lord stands up and looks at her. She yells at us, "You cannot kill him!"

I turn to look at her, "Why, sis?"

"He is the key to our past."

The Lord and I look at her puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"He is the key to the legendary Super Saiyan."

"What!" I stood up, "That cannot be true. That weakling...a Super Saiyan. Impossible!"

"It is true sister. He just needs to learn to unlock this power."

"If Athena says it then it must be true." states the Lord

I snicker, "Fine, but if it's false, I will kill him personally."

"Yes, if he does not then we'll kill him and his son." agrees the Lord

"My visions are never wrong, sister." growls Athena

I tsk, "You better be for the safety of our race." I left them and headed to the med bay. Once I entered, I walked over to Raditz's tank. I looked around; there was some medical personal in the room. "Leave this room." They looked at me puzzled by the order. "Leave Now!" I powered up a small amount of ki into my hand. They quickly left the room, leaving me alone in the room. I place my hands on the window of the tank. I softly speak his name.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a non-profit fan-based story.

Dragonball, Dragonball z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama

DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd..

All Rights Reserved.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and

distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.

Author's Note: When you see words in Italic, they are thoughts or speech that is spoken through telepathy.

**Awakens Raditz**

**Chapter 2**

Over the two days, Raditz was healing wonderfully. It was time for him to leave the tank and rest again. There was a knock on my chamber door. When I answered it, one of the medical team members was standing there, "Hera, Raditz is ready to leave the tank. You had told us to come and get you when it was time."

I nod, "I'll be down in a second. Don't let him out until I get there."

"Yes, my lady." He said as I closed the door. I walked over to my armor rack. I started to put on the armor when the ships alarms started going off. I ran over to the intercom panel and pressed the intercom button, a loud boom echoed throughout the ship. "Bridge! What the hell is going on!" I yelled into the intercom.

"Raditz has escaped from the tank and is running around the ship, my lady."

I growled, "Damn it! Inform everyone to not harm him! If there is a single scratch on him, they will answer to me!"

"Yes, my lady." replied a scared voice

"Where is he heading?"

"Checking..." there was a gasp, I growled, "He's heading to the hanger bay."

"Get our men over there and lock it down! I'm on my way over there now!" I hit the intercom to turn it off. I quickly finished putting on my armor and run as fast as I can toward the hanger bay. On the way there, I had past the training hall. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chronos and Freya lied out cold. I stop to check on them before continuing heading to the hanger bay. I place a hand on their neck to make sure they were alive. "Good, you're still alive," I push the intercom button. There was a click before anyone could answer I ordered, "Send medics to the training room. We have two Saiyans down!"

"Yes, sir!" said the voice over the com. I looked at them both, "I told you guys many times to not let your guard down, idiots." I tsked and then continued running toward the hanger bay. When I arrived at the hanger bay, he was standing in the room surrounded by crewmembers. I notice the idiots didn't lock the ships; I hit the button to lock the ships down. There was a lot of clicking noises as the locks engaged. He twitches at the sound of the locks going off. The crewmembers started to power up an attack onto Raditz. I grunted, I had to work fast. Their attacks were just about to go off. I quickly run over to Raditz, jumping over a couple of the crew. I stop in front of Raditz, he growls at me. The attacks went off as Ares was screaming out to get them to stop their attacks. I took a deep breath then let out a loud scream. There was a loud explosion; everyone was holding their breath, hoping they did not just kill their commander. As the dust started to fade Raditz fell to a knee, his strength was fading. "My lady!" yelled out the crew leader. The dust faded was a white bubble around us. I was very pissed that I was growling. I dropped the barrier; I looked around at all of the crewmembers. All the men cowered in fear. I yelled at them, "You idiots! Didn't I tell you to NOT harm him!"

A crew sheepishly spoke up, "But my lady...he killed Chronos and Freya."

I turned to the voice, and growled, "IDIOT!" I slam my tail on the ground. As it moved back to around my waist, the floor had crack in it where it hit. Raditz looked shocked by my tail. It wrapped around my waist, "Did you even bother to check on your brother and sister!"

"My lady, if I may ask." I looked at Ares, "Why did you protect a human?" he asked me

I growled, "HUMAN! Do you really think I would save some mere human!"

"It's just...he's a human."

_Idiot, open your eyes._ I sighed and leaned down to Raditz. Speaking just to him, "Sorry, I know you're not strong in the tail department. We will be able to help you with that later, so please just bare with this for a second." I softly take his tail, trying not to hurt him. I lift it up so everyone can see it. Raditz went face first onto the ground. I sighed, saying sorry under my breath to him. All the men gasp in surprise to him being a Saiyan. I let go of his tail, it goes back to wrapped around his waist. I look back to the men, giving them all evil glares, "Now, all of you idiots leave us. I want all of you to run a million times around the ship, non stop, for disobeying and order." They started to leave as I finished, "And if any of you stop to take a break, and I'll know who you are. You'll have to clean the ship from top to bottom, including the toilets, for four months." They ran out faster. Once the door closed, I kneel down next to Raditz. I extend out my hand to help him up. He slaps it away and gets up on his own. He was very wobbly that he ended up falling backwards on to the wall. I watched him carefully, "Why did you save me? I could have taken care of them." He said to me. I stood up and adjusted my armor and tail. "I'm sure you could have. But I don't want to see anymore of my Saiyan brothers in the med lab or worse dead."

He looked me over, "Your a Saiyan?" he paused for a second remembering the fight back on Earth, "And why am I not dead?"

"Yes, I am a Saiyan, so were those men and woman you fought. As far as why your not dead is a long story." I noticed him trying to stay on his feet. I shook my head, "May we go some where and sit down, so we can talk about this?"

"What's stopping me from escaping right now?"

"Other then me..." I smiled, "The outside world thinks your dead. No matter where you go they will kill you, or won't believe you and think you are crazy. Because everyone on this ship doesn't exist in the world, were all dead to the world." I walk over to the computer panel. I type in a code and the locks on all the ships disengage. I walk over to the door; it opens as I approach it. I look over my shoulder to him, "You could either leave or follow me and join us last born children of the Saiyan race. And help us bring our empire back." I step outside the door and it closes behind me, leaving him alone in the hanger bay. I wait in the hallway, within seconds the door opens up. He looks at me and says, "I have a lot of questions, which I want to know before I leave."

I giggled, "I'm sure you do. Follow me." I start to lead the way to my chambers. "Later, the Lord and my sister will want to see you."

"The Lord?"

"Yeah, he saved all of us fourteen Saiyan children."

"Fourteen!"

_Is there an echo in here?_ I turn to my chamber's door, "We're here." I walk in, "Lights." Raditz looked at me as if I was commanding him to do something. The lights came on he looks around the room. "Come in, make yourself at home." He walks in the door closes behind him. Something on my bed caught his eye. He walked over and picked up a baby blanket. "Ah, here we go." I say as I pull out some male Saiyan armor. He gasps at the embroidery on the blanket. He looked at me, as I turn to give him the armor. I saw him holding my baby blanket. I walked over, shoved the armor into him, and grabbed my blanket from his arms. I stomped over to my bed and flopped down on it, holding the blanket close to me. He watches me. I glance at him. I huff and roll over on to my side looking away from him. I was tired of his eyes burning a hole into me. My tail unwound and flopped on the bed behind me, with its tip waving back and forth. He turned around and started to put on the armor I gave him. There was some thing about his scent that he was giving off it was soothing and calming. Without looking at him, I spoke, "This is the only thing I have left of our home planet. All of the children that were saved have their blankets with them also. Each had embroidery on them, but none were the same." I paused burying my head into the blanket, taking in all the smells it still held. "It's all we have of our parents...and families...who we'll never get to meet again. We also don't know what the symbols mean. Mine is the only one that is in color. The Lord doesn't even know what it means. And he is told us so much about our Saiyan race and trained us all in the way of the Saiyans." He finished putting on the armor. I turned around to look at him. He was still facing the door, but his tail had not wrapped around his waist yet. It was just hanging down. "You know something about it, don't you?" I asked him. He didn't move nor saying anything, but from his smell that I could tell he knew something. I ran over to him, with the blanket still in hand. I rested my hands on his back as I lay against his back. "Tell me! You're the only one to know. You have been around planet Vegeta more then anyone on this ship." Tears started to fall, "Please tell me." He looks over his shoulder to look at me. He sighs, "Yes, I have seen it. But I cannot believe you have it." He paused to think, "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't but its Hera."

Raditz was deep in thought, "The only Saiyans that carry this symbol are members of the Royal family. Prince Vegeta that is currently still alive. But if you were saved that day...the only Royals were Princess Rhea and King Vegeta."

"Wait the Prince is still alive? We were told that all the royal members are dead." I felt as something in my heart when I heard that the Prince was alive. I didn't know what it was though.

"Yeah, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and I were all in Frieza's care when planet Vegeta blew up. And Kakarot got sent to Earth at that time."

I look at the blanket, "So I'm part of the Royal family?"

"Cording to that symbol...yes. Now if you don't mind..." I looked to notice how close I had gotten. That my tail had unwound and was now coiled around his thigh. I quickly move back and sit back down on the bed. He continued as he walked over and leaned again a wall, "If you don't mind explaining what's going on here?"

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." I told him the whole story of how the Lord saved us all. Once I finished that story, I went onto telling him how we saved his life. "As you heard some of us have special powers. The rest of us didn't get any, so we improved ourselves in the physical department." There was a knock at the door. I looked at the door. I yelled out, "Enter." The door opened, and Athena was standing there. "KAKAROT!" yelled out Raditz as he started to charge him. I quickly run over and grab him from behind, stopping his attack on her. He looks over at me, "You didn't say you saved him!" I smacked him on the back of the head. I growled, "Idiot, look again!" He looked back at her and gasped once he noticed the breasts. "What did you do to him? He's a woman."

I sigh, "Idiot, that's my sister, Athena. Kakarot is still on Earth, were we left him."

"Please, Mr. Raditz, calm down. I had heard you were wake and I wanted to come see you in person." Athena says as she bows to him. Raditz calmed down and I let him go. He went back to leaning against the wall. "This is so strange, you look and give off the same feeling as Kakarot." claims Raditz

"Please come in, sis." I usher her in. As her and me go to sit down, she says, "Acutely, I was hoping you might be able to tell me about that. Why I look like Kakarot? When I first saw him, I felt like I was looking at myself."

I pick up the blanket, "Oh, sis, you should have heard what Raditz just told me." I show her the blanket, "The symbol is of the Royal family. You know what that means! We're royalty!" I said happily

Raditz say out of shock, "Wait...What!"

I look over to him and answer, "Oh, yeah, when the Lord's men found me. They found Athena in the same crib as me. When they picked me up, we both started crying endlessly. Then they picked her up, and we both went quite." I look back at Athena, "Even during the fight on Earth with Kakarot. It felt as if you were there, sis, doing the fighting. Chronos and Freya had their hands full with making sure I didn't interrupt the battle." I giggled

"When I saw him, something inside of me turned. He really looks like me." claimed Athena

"I don't know...all of this is so confusing." Raditz says, as he looked puzzled.

"As it should be, Hera and Athena was the last baby to be born." claimed a voice from the door. We all look at the door to see the Lord standing there. Athena and I hit the floor and kneel before him. Raditz looked on in surprised by how we acted. Since Saiyans only knelt before the Royal family. He steps in and the door closes, "Arise my children." We stand; I grab a chair for him and take it to him. "Thank you, Hera." he says as he takes a seat.

"What do you mean last born?" questioned Raditz

"When we saved them, they were just born six seconds before the explosion of planet Vegeta."

"That might be way I've never heard of you two." claims Raditz as he looks at my sister and me.

"I'm sorry to make you come over here my Lord. I was going to bring him by later once he had gotten some rest." I said to the Lord.

He looks at me, "It is ok, Hera. I was out so I figured I would just stop by." He looks back to Raditz, "I see Isis did a good job at healing you up. In addition, I see Hera has gotten you a pair of armor too. And from those explosions, I heard early that you're feeling much better too. It's going to take a while to fix up the ship after what you did to it."

I quickly spoke up, "I'm sorry, Lord. That was my fault for not arriving before he woke up."

"He sure did recover very well after having that near death experience." stats Athena

"Oh...I forgot. Raditz, this is the Lord, which saved all of us on planet Vegeta." I tell Raditz. He looked at the Lord, and gave a puzzled look. The Lord's com lights up and starts beeping. He pushes a button; Michael's voice comes over the com. "My Lord. The two Saiyans from Frieza's command have made a course change to Earth. Our spy says they are after the Dragon balls."

"I told those Earthlings that they would come and wish me back...Oh wait...I'm alive." says Raditz

"They are going to wish for immortality." Michael says over the com

"What! They wouldn't!" yells Raditz as he slams his fist into the wall. The wall does not even buckle under his strength.

"Any word from the spy on Earth?" asks the Lord

"Yes, he says 'All the Earthlings, that are friends with the Saiyan are training for the up coming battle with the Saiyans.' He also said 'The Saiyan had told his friends a year to wish him back to life." answers Michael

"What about Kakarot's boy, Gohan?" I asked

"He is training with the Namek." answers Michael

"Aren't the Namekian race a peaceful race?" questions the Lord, "And how did a Namek get to Earth?" No one answered him. "Word just came in sir. Frieza is heading to Namek." Michael tells us.

"Michael, tell Frieza's spy to come home. And for the one on Earth to stay and follow Kakarot's boy until Kakarot shows himself." I order. I look to my sister, and she nods. "Also Michael, set our course to planet Namek."

"Yes, my lady." says Michael as the com beeps.

"No! We must stay for Vegeta and Nappa! They will need me in the up coming battle." yells Raditz. We all look at him.

"You cannot!" damns Athena, "They think your dead and showing up now without us would be bad."

"She is right, Raditz, you need us." agrees the Lord, "And from that last battle you would just get killed again." Raditz walks over and grabs the Lord by the collar. The Lord tries to hold back his own power. Raditz growls, "What did you say?" Athena gets ready to take him out. I just walk up to him and place my hand on his wrist. He looks over at me. I had anger in my eyes. I started to squeeze his wrist. His face started to twitch in pain. "Let. Him. Go!" I ordered him. I kept squeezing his wrist. He finally let go after the pain started to get too much, but I didn't release him. While still holding onto his wrist I walked in front of the Lord, our gazes never leaving each other. There was a long silence; both Athena and the Lord watched us. "You know he's right. Kakarot knows your weakness." I told him.

"I don't have a weakness!" proudly says Raditz

I laughed, "Oh come on, Raditz."

"What! You don't know me! I do NOT have a weakness!" angrily said Raditz

Still holding his wrist, I walked close to him. I smirked, "Are you sure about that, big boy?"

He snarled at me, "Yeah!"

I take my finger and rest it on his chest. I slowly drag my finger down his chest, I say, "You know everyone has a weakness. You know every Saiyan has one weakness we all share one in common." I smile at him. "But with the right training you can over come this weakness."

He says with sureness, "If you are so confident about that then why don't you show me."

I grin, "Gladly." I grab his tail, he groans in pain as he falls to the floor. He yells out angrily, "You bitch! When I get out of this, I'll Kill you!"

I lean down near his face, "You could never beat me. I am the strongest warrior among all of us on this ship. I was trained by the best."

"Let him go, Hera." orders the Lord

I look over at him, and snort. "Yes, father." I let go of Raditz. He gets up and starts to attack me. The Lord yells out, "STOP!" Raditz body freezes. Raditz groans, as his body won't respond to him. The Lord walks over to him. He walks around him, and he stops in front of him. As he stares at him, "You know, Hera. He is perfect for you."

"What!" interrupts Raditz

"I remember when you use to be like this, Hera." I blush, "You know what? Raditz, you have a good idea."

Raditz growls, "And what is that?"

I chuckled, and reached out my hand to touch the side of his face. I run my hand across the side of his face and then through his hair. I lean in and kiss him. Athena stomps out of the chambers. Raditz blushes, the Lord coughs. "You can stop being scared of me Raditz!" say the Lord

"What! I'm not scared of you." claims Raditz

"Raditz, if you weren't scared then Hera wouldn't have been able to take advantage of you." Raditz growls at me, I giggle at him. "Now if you two are done having fun. Raditz you will need to get some rest. You have a big time ahead of you with all the training I'm going to put you there. You are going to share Hera's chambers, since we are short on rooms." Raditz glares at him. "Unless you have somewhere you need to be?"

"I do! I belong with Nappa and Prince Vegeta!" demanded Raditz

I sighed and sat back down on the bed, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm confident on it."

"Really, the same guys who are heading to Earth to wish for immortality, not for you. Sounds like some really good friends there." Raditz growled, "At least with all of Saiyans on this ship, I can trust them with my life. I know they would wish for me, over their personal needs." I told him. Raditz was speechless. "I'm the strongest and wisest among all of us. That is why I am respected among them and I trust them with my life." I sigh, as my words fell upon deaf ears.

"Raditz, you want to go back to Earth to be with those two Saiyans that badly?" asks the Lord. We both look at him. I spoke in shock of my father even thinking of letting him go, "But Father. We need him here, we cannot let him go."

The Lord smiles at me, "If you want to leave us your free to..." Raditz looked, as he was ready to leave, "but..." Raditz stopped in his tracks, "you must beat Hera to leave here."

"What!" Raditz and I asked at the same time.

The Lord laughed, "When you do please use your personal training hall, Hera." He looks to Raditz, "Oh by the way, Raditz. You can use anything against her even your ki attacks." The Lord smiles at me, "We have the best medical team here that can heal any damage." He watches me for a few, and then heads to the door. As he walks past Raditz, he glares at him and clenches his fist. I stare at the door, and then look to Raditz. "Well, I guess you have it." I say as I walk over to the computer. I touch the screen and it lights up. I push some buttons on the screen. After a few seconds, I hit one last button and the computer turns off. As I walk out of the room, I say, "I'm sure you're in a hurry." The door opens up, "But take your time. I set up the computer to show you the way. I have to get ready for our fight. So I'll meet you there." I headed to my personal training hall. When I entered the room, I did not call for the lights. I walked to the middle of the room and sat down to mediate.

Many hours past once the door finally opened. Athena came running in yelling at me, "Sister, stop this madness. If you do this you'll kill him." I ignore her and keep meditating. "Sister!" she reaches out to grab my shoulder. She gets shocked once her hand touched me. She rubs her hand, "Hera, you're that serious, huh?" The door opens again, Athena turns to see Raditz standing there. She ran over to him, she pleaded with him, "Raditz...please don't do this. You'll both get badly hurt." He didn't respond to her. She looked up to notice that he was only looking at me. I slowly stood up; I opened my eyes and met his gaze. There was silence for a while until Athena spoke again, "Hera, stop this!" without leaving Raditz gaze I spoke to her, "Sister, leave us."

"Hera, No! You cannot do this. I don't want to lose you." cried Athena

"Athena! Get! OUT!" I yelled at her

"Hera..." tears started to form in Athena's face

"Athena, don't make me repeat myself!" I growled at her. She stood there for what seemed like minutes. Then she turned and ran out crying. Once the door closed behind her, we stood staring at each other. We both were ready for battle. "I'll make this an even fight for you. First, I won't play dirty like that brother of yours. Second, we will fight on planet Vegeta. Where I'm sure you have had lots of training on."

"And how do you plan us to fight on a planet that doesn't exist anymore?"

"The planet might not be there, but we have every little data about the planet. With that data we can do stuff like this..." I took a deep breath then yelled out, "Computer, run program planet Vegeta!"

A computer voice replies, "Version?"

I grin, "Five."

There was a long pause, then a flash of light as the computer spoke, "Program running. Welcome to planet Vegeta. Enjoy your stay." Raditz looked around and was in 'ah', "Looks just like it was before it blew up, huh?" I giggle at how Raditz was still in surprise, "Go ahead...walk around. I've been told that this is what it looked like back then. Like the Lord said, you can use any attacks in here." Raditz walks around for a few. Then turns to me and says, "This is amazing. It is just like home. Are you sure, you want to put yourself at a disadvantage? You have never battled on this planet before."

I chuckle, "Out of all my brothers and sisters, I'm the only one that can 'battle' on this planet for more then three months non stop." I looked around, "Now, I can do even more. This planet is my favorite training grounds. I have had to modify this planet many times, always increasing the gravity. But you'll see for yourself soon." I hoop around, the gravel turned as I hooped. "Oh, don't worry about anyone interrupting us. The door is locked from the inside and only a password with my voice can open the lock. So what you say we get this party started." I slammed my fists together causing a small air shockwave. Raditz had to brace himself from the shockwave. We stood there studying each other. Trying to read who or what will be the first move, and how to defend from the attack. It was matter of minutes until Raditz finally made the first move. The battle raged on, fists were flying everywhere. Explosions going off as ki blasts collided with each other or with the walls. It was unclear who was winning the battle. Raditz was able to land a nice hit on me causing me to fell to the ground. He powered up an attack in his fist. I was dazed from the hit. He finished powering up and at full force; he swigged his fist towards me. There was a loud bang as his attack connected; smoke filled the area of impact. "That was a close one." I said from the darkness. The smoke faded to revile that I was not there. His attack missed and hit the ground. Raditz stood up and looked around trying to find me. "That's right you're nothing without your scouter." Raditz finally found me and stared at me. "Let me show you one of my favorite attacks. I like to call it Phoenix Soul Valley." I take a deep breath in. I close my eyes as I raise my arms slowly straight out to my sides. My arms glow as my ki flows into them. I groan as I focus the ki into the middle of my arm and raise it up to make a form of a bird sitting on my arm. I shook my arms upwards to make the birds take flight. I giggled, "These guys are as deadly as I am." Raditz watched each of the birds flying around him. He goes into a defensive stance. I grinned at him, "Time to end this." Both the birds and I charge him. Raditz raised up his hands to shooting off two pink beams from his hands, aiming for a bird and me. I didn't have time to think, the beam hit me dead on at the same time one of the birds hit him. In the explosion I yelled out, "Phoenix Reborn!" A buzzing sound came from the walls around us. There was smoke around the both of us from our attacks. Raditz was in a defensive stance looking around him trying to find where the next attack would come from. I spoke from the smoke, "I didn't think I would have to use this ability against you. Father always told me to never use this power because I sometimes lose control of my ki." I paused staring at him. "No one will be able to see the out come of this battle; I have cut every feed from this room. I hope you didn't want an audience." I watch him, as he still looking around trying to find me. I start to cry, "I'm sorry, Raditz...but you cannot leave us...I mean me."

He yells out, "If you're so confident that you can win. Then why are you hiding? Show yourself, you coward!"

I reach out and touch his shoulder, "I'm not...you just cannot see me." He swings his arm around to strike me, but he hits nothing but air. I kick him in the butt; he falls to the ground from the force of the kick. He tries to get up but is unable to get up. I use my ki to disperse the smoke that was still around us. He looks up to notice that I was sitting on his back. He squirmed trying to get free, also trying to hit me to get me off him. He was ineffective at getting me off him. He gazed at me while growling loudly. Once he noticed my appearance, he froze in fear and shock. He slowly spoke, "How? You? It cannot be..." He closed his eyes tightly hoping it would change what he was seeing. Upon reopening his eyes, he noticed nothing changed. I turned and looked at him, as my golden aura lit up everything around us. "How can this be? You are the..."

"Legendary Super Saiyan..." I sadly said as a tear fell and hit his back. He squint his eyes to see that I was crying. "I'm sorry...I cannot go on anymore with this battle. If we continue, you will most likely die. And I don't want to lose another Saiyan with the very few of us that are left."

Raditz growled, "A Saiyan crying in battle, what a weakling. You are worthless if you cannot even kill in battle. Your no Saiyan, you're too weak!" I punched him in the back; he sinks a few inches into the ground. He groans from the impact, but do to the impact his left arm became free. He powers up an attack into his hand. White energy sparkling around his hand, he swings it towards me. Without thinking I counter attacked him, shooting off my own beam. Which ended up blowing completely off his left arm off, he screams in pain. As my tears start falling even faster now, I started back peddling moving away from him. Once I was far enough away, Raditz starts rolling around on the ground holding on to his left shoulder. I scream out, "FATHER!" within seconds of me screaming out his name. The doors open up as the Lord and Michael come running in. The doors close behind them. The Lord runs over to me, he kneels down next to me. I reach up and grab him, baring myself into his chest. He wraps his arms around me. He starts petting my head trying to calm me down. He looks at Michael, "How is he?"

Michael looks down at Raditz, who is now unconscious from the massive blood loss. "Alive, my Lord. He is just unconscious from the blood loss." answers Michael

I scream into the Lord's chest, "I'm sorry, father. I tried to stop him...I couldn't use this power to kill him."

The Lord looked back to me, softly saying, "It is ok, Hera. Father is here and will take care of this."

"Don't kill him, please father...I think I love him." I cried into his chest. The Lord and Michael were surprised to hear this. There was a silence other then my crying. Michael broke the silence by saying, "My Lord?"

Without looking away from me he said, "Take him to the medical bay and get him in a tank." Michael picks up Raditz; he starts to leave to follow his orders. "Lock the door behind you. She'll need time to calm down before coming out." He keeps rubbing the top of my head, "Also, no one is to see him, one he is fixed up and awake. Make sure to come and get me."

"Yes, sir."

"Michael..." Michael looks to the Lord, "Stay with him to make sure he doesn't try to escape again." Michael nods as he leaves. The Lord sat down and wrapped his cape around me as I kept crying into his chest. He moved me close to him. He rested his head on the top of my head and started rubbing my back. "It's ok, Hera. Let it out, I'm here now. I'll take care of you." He said softly to me. He started to hum a Saiyan lullaby. A couple of hours past, my hair and my tail started to change back to their normal colors. I had stopped crying, he looks down at me to notice I had fallen asleep in his arms. He slowly gets up, trying to make sure not wake me, with me in his arms. He removed his cape and placed it over top of me to shield any light from my eyes as he carried me to my bedroom. Once in my room, he walked over to my bed and slowly placed me on the bed. He pulled the blankets up to cover me. He stood and gazed at me. I was so peaceful; he reached down and touched the side of my face. He reached up and removed his mask that coved his face. He leaned down and stole a kiss from my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is a non-profit fan-based story.

Dragonball, Dragonball z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama

DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd..

All Rights Reserved.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and

distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.

Author's Note: When you see words in Italic, they are thoughts or speech that is being relayed through telepathy.

**A Secret and a New Love**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I woke up to find myself in my bedroom. I sat up in the bed and looked over to the clock next to my bed. I had slept for two days. I rubbed my eyes as I asked myself, "What the hell happened to me?"

"You transformed again." said a voice from behind me. I turned to see who was in the room with me. Sitting in a chair next to the bed was the Lord, "How many times have I told you to not transform?"

"What are you doing here?"

"As your father, I was concerned about you. It has been a long time since you had last transformed. This time you did a lot of damage. You are lucky we just reinforced the walls in your training room. Or you wouldn't have a training room anymore."

"And Raditz?"

The Lord body language changed to emotionless and he got up from the chair. "He is alive...luckily." He paused remembering how Raditz looked when they found him, "If you didn't call for me he would likely be dead."

"What do you mean luckily?" I looked at him puzzled

"Let's just say two more inches to the right and you would have blown his heart out also."

"Also?"

He looked at me and sighed. He walked over to my computer. He pushed some buttons on the screen. He turned the screen so I could see it. It was a picture of the med bay. Raditz was laying on one of the beds. His whole chest was covered in bandages. I let out a gasp as I covered my mouth. Tears started to form in my eyes. The Lord sighed and turned off the monitor. He walked over to me. As he reached out to grab me, I backed away from him. "Why?"

The Lord was just about to answer when his com link started to beep. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He attaches it to his mask. He stood there listening to who was speaking to him. "Make sure no one sees him and bring him quietly to my chambers." He removed the com and put it back. He looked at me, "Are you going to be ok?"

I didn't look at him but softly said, "Leave me."

"Hera..." concernedly said the Lord

"Get out."

"What is wrong? I'm here for you."

"GET. OUT!" I screamed at him. My ki was still not stable that when I screamed the Lord's mask creaked. A piece of it fell to the floor, reveling one of his eyes. As I gazed upon his eye, I have never seen his face before. His eye was black as the night. A small part of his hair was just peeking out from the hole, which it was also black as the night. The Lord quickly turned and walked to the door, calmly he spoke, "Get some more rest Hera. You'll have no visitors until you can get your ki under control again." The door closed behind him, I ran over to the door but it wouldn't open. I shot a ki blast at it. When the smoke vanished, the door was still standing. I hit the door with all my strength, but it didn't phase the door. "Damn that Lord! When did he reinforce my room also." I sighed and walked back to my bed. I flopped onto the bed and started to cry.

As the Lord got close to his chambers, Michael was standing outside guarding the door. He turns and notices the Lord walking towards me. Then the look of shock came over him as he noticed the mask was broken, "My Lord?"

"Good thing we reinforced the ship. Her ki level is rising." said the Lord as he walked up to the door and it opened. "Michael, Plan A isn't working." He walked in and Michael followed him.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Michael as the door closes behind him. Raditz turns and looks at them. The Lord stares at Raditz, causing Michael to turn his gaze to Raditz also. Michael spoke, "You couldn't be thinking of using him?"

The Lord looked at Michael as he spoke to him, "What else can we do now? Because of this outfit she'll never know me and love me." He points at Raditz, "Plus, she has already chosen him! You heard her, she loves him!"

"Then show her you are the better out of the two you."

"Do you honestly believe I could fight and kill my son, just for a female!"

Raditz and Michael spoke at the same time, but saying different things. "Son?" questions Raditz

"Sir!" stated Michael

Ignoring Raditz, "Listen, Michael, I have told you how we Saiyans are. We would kill just to prove who is better for a female. I am not about to kill one of my children. On top of that she would hate me." He walks over and picks up a picture of me. "Plus, she only sees me as her saver."

"My Lord, should we really be talking about this in front of him?" asks Michael. The Lord glances at Raditz, who asks, "Son? Saiyan? What are you talking about?"

"Michael...go take care of Hera. There is much I need to talk to Raditz about."

"But my lord...He is just a low life. Who could not even beat Hera! He is worthless to us. We should just kill him right where he stands!" claims Michael

The Lord gazes at Michael, "And how will we handle Hera? How would you tell her that he is dead?" he points to Raditz, "We need him now. He may be a third class Saiyan, but so am I! And just look at me now. With training he will be as good as I am and even Hera. Now go take care of her!"

Michael grunts, but bows, "Yes, my lord." As Michael leaves, the Lord walks over to the mirror to see how badly damaged his helmet was. As he looks over the helmet he speaks, "I'm sure you're very confused. Have you ever heard about a Saiyan named Broly?"

"Kind of."

"Hera is similar to Broly. Hera was born as a Super Saiyan. However, her power keeps rising. We almost thought we would have to kill her, until she found Athena, my daughter. Some reason Athena was able to suppress Hera's power and stopped it from growing. We started to notice that once all the saved female Saiyans moved into mating cycle. They started to little groups leaving Hera behind. The others sensed something different about Hera's cycle. Athena felt sorry for Hera, that she even denied many of the Saiyan males, so she could keep Hera company. So Michael and I thought that if Hera could find a mate that maybe her power would stop growing again. But there was only one male Saiyan on the ship at the time. I took it upon myself to try to make her pick me. Without being able to show my real self to her, she would never accept me. Then we found you."

"And you thought that I could fill that role."

"Yes."

"Why me? There is still Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Kakarot."

"Nappa is too old for her. Prince Vegeta wouldn't work since that is her brother. Kakarot...as you have seen he has already mated. So that leaves you and me."

"Why not show yourself to her and take this burden on yourself?"

"Because she has chosen you."

Raditz squints his eyes, "You say you're a Saiyan and that you're my father. But my father died on planet Vegeta. By Frieza's hands, when he stupidly tried to save us from his rain. That was about a year before the planet blow up.

"I guess a lot of things are different from my timeline and yours."

"Timeline? Just who are you?" questioned Raditz. The Lord looks at him through the mirror. He huffs; he reaches up and places his hands on his helmet. He lifts it up from the back slowly revealing his spiky black hair. Once the top was off, he removed the mask. Raditz gasped as he was in shock to what he saw. The Lord placed the helmet on the table near him. He turned to look Raditz in the eyes. Raditz was still in shock he was able to say, "It cannot be you...Your a fake. You cannot be him. You don't even have a tail." The Lord lifted his shirt up and pulled out his tail that which was hidden under it. Raditz stood in surprise as a five foot ten inches Saiyan male with spiky black hair stood in front of him. As he looked him over he notice that on the Lord's cheek there was a scar in a shape of an X. "It cannot be you. But your dead...Is it really you...Bardock?"

"Yes, it is me, son."

"But Frieza killed you twenty-four years ago. How can you be here now?"

"The Bardock of this time is dead."

"Timeline?"

"Yes, in my timeline was 'killed' by Frieza when he destroyed planet Vegeta. But something happed at that moment. I was transported to planet Plant about three hundred years into the past. Where I fought and killed Chilled. During that battle, I learned the power of the Super Saiyan. I traveled the whole planet looking for something. Finally, one day I came across a spaceship. When I entered it, I found it easy to pilot. Then I ended up traveling the galaxy, until I came across a planet. This planet was dying. I had come across an encampment where I found Michael. He was caged and close to death. I saved his life, but what I didn't know was his race is a loyal race. Because I saved his life that day, he is now in a life long debit to me. He was a very smart man. I knew what I had to do and that was to save the Saiyan race, but I had to wait almost three hundred years before I could do anything. Michael knew of a planet his people once visited where they could freeze a body in time. I asked him to take me there, and he did. When we got there, he refused to be frozen also. Therefore, he could watch over my body until I would need to be wakened. I stayed frozen until one year before planet Vegeta was destroyed. However, I need people to help me with my cause. Then the time came to save the Saiyans. I knew the best future for our race would be with our children. However, when I arrived I was surprised to find it wasn't me saving the planet. I, myself, also went to the planet to save my children also. But either you or Kakarot was there. What I came across surprised even me. During the explosions, I ran into a woman carrying a baby girl. When she notices me, she was in much shock as I was, for it was your mother and my mate. As we stared at each other, an explosion went off causing the ceiling to collapse on us. I didn't have time to think so I transformed to save us. She was confused by my transformation. All she could do was push the child into my chest and say, 'Save our baby girl.' She started to collapse. I grabbed her as she pled with me. I finally took the child from her as she died in my arms. When I reached the pods, there was a royal servant woman, begging us to take the child with us. However, because of her blonde hair none of my crewmembers would take the child. Then she saw me and ran over to me saying, 'Please, Sir Bardock, please save the princess.' I looked at the child to notice that the princess was a Super Saiyan. In my surprise, the woman spoke again. This time saying the princess will be the guardian of the survivors. I thought that I could teach her to control her power and that she would be a great aid to us. So I took the child and told the woman that I would protect her with my life."

"Then why hide yourself to them?" asks Raditz

"Well like you everyone thinks I'm dead."

"If you have this power of the Super Saiyan, why didn't you just kill Frieza?"  
"Well that's cause it's not my job to kill Frieza. That job is for your brother, Kakarot."

"Kakarot! He is a weakling, how could he defeat Frieza?"

"From what Athena has said, he also becomes a Super Saiyan."

"What how can that be?"

"Well he is a Saiyan, like us." Bardock walks over to Raditz. He puts a hand on his shoulder, "And you can too." Raditz looked at him in shock, "Listen, son, stay here and learn from me. And get what every Saiyan wants."

"Power..."

"Well that and a family."

"Why would I want that? A family will only make me weak...like it did for you, and Kakarot!"

"Son! Do you want the power of a Super Saiyan?"

Raditz nods, "Why wouldn't I."

"Then you will need her. Someone you're willing to protect with your life. Without us, you will never gain the power you want. But this is your choice alone to make."

"If you love her so much, why are you not showing yourself to her? And giving her way to me, no less anyone."

"On this ship we follow every Saiyan laws past down throughout the years. Even if I told her about me, she has picked you. She would protect you from any harm that I would do to you to prove that I am stronger and a better mate. If we fought for her...she would be hurt more then us. In addition, to make her chooses now, it would probably only make her hurt even more. To choose the man that has been with her all her life...or the man that the heart is in love with." Bardock walks away and picks up a picture of me. "I couldn't do that to her. Moreover, if I told her the truth...about everything. How could she trust me anymore."

Raditz squints as he wonders what he meant by everything. "How noble of you." he tsks, "So you can give me the power of the Super Saiyan." Raditz hums as he thinks. "With that power I could be stronger then the Prince Vegeta...and no longer be a low-class Saiyan. I would be an elite...I'll be respected." He paused as he grinned, "I would be with the Princess...I would be royalty." He laughs.

Bardock clenches his hand causing the picture of me to crack, _What have I done?_ He looks at the picture as he sets it back down. He sighs, "Yes, that is true, but you will be pushed to the brink of death to get this power."

Raditz looks at him, "I'll do it!" They gaze at each other. Bardock answered, "Fine, your training will start tomorrow..."

Raditz interrupts him, "No! We start now!"

"No, you must rest and bound with Hera." growls Bardock. Raditz tsked, "You will learn to love that woman and to care for her. Even if you don't want her!" Bardock walks over to Raditz, with every step he took his power increased. He grabbed Raditz by the collar of his armor. His hair was standing on end and was all blonde. He blinked and glared at Raditz with his baby blue eyes. He spoke with much anger in his voice, "And if you so ever, and I mean ever! Break her heart, so the Kai's have mercy on your soul, because I won't!" Bardock throws him to the floor. He walked over to the intercom, slamming his fist onto the button. He spoke, "Michael! Come get this boy and take him to Hera's room!" He removed his hand and looked over his shoulder to Raditz. "When you're not training, you will be in Hera's room. She is well trained in taking care of your ass, once I'm done kicking it in." growls Bardock. The doors open as Michael walks in. He notices Bardock as a Super Saiyan that he ran over to him. "Are you ok, Lord Bardock?"

Bardock took a deep breath, "Yes, I just lost my emotions. Take care of him, I need to rest."

"Yes, sir." Michael walks over and picks up the stunned Raditz. He was able to pick him up with ease and carried him out over his shoulder. Half way down the hallway, Michael drops Raditz as he starts to speak. "You're lucky to be his son. It took him three years for him to show me his Super Saiyan powers...and to live to tell about it."

Raditz stands up, "Why so long?"

"I'm sure as you being a Saiyan have heard all of the tales of the Super Saiyan. To your people it is a savior and a great powerful gift. But to your enemy's, they fear this power because it is stronger then them." Michael starts walking again, Raditz followed him as he listened to him as he finished. "That's why Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta because he is afraid of your kind. After all it was Bardock who killed Frieza's ancestor." Michael stops at a door, "This is her room." Raditz looks at the door. "I just hope he is making the right choice with you...and her." Michael press the key pad to my room, entering a code to open the doors, "After all the last time we threw a male into her room, uninvited...she killed him." Raditz was shocked. As the doors open, Michael looks at Raditz. I look over at the doors to see Michael standing there. I got up and started to run to the door. Michael grabs the stunned Raditz and throws him in to the room. His body goes flying past me and slams against the wall of the room. I turn to look at the body that flew past me. Then quickly turned back to Michael as he closed the doors, he said, "Good luck with her." I ran over to the door and started pounding on the door. I yell at the door, "Michael! What is going on!"

Michael spoke through the intercom, "The Lord has assigned Mr. Raditz to your room also. You two will be living together for now on."

"Michael! I want to speak to Father!"

"I'm sorry the Lord is currently sleeping and does not will to be disturbed. When he awakes, I will let him know that you wish to speak to him. Until then you better make yourself comfortable with your new roommate." I turned and looked at Raditz and I yelled out, "Are you kidding me? Why is he my roommate!"

Raditz sits up and rubs his head with his hand, and says, "Boy you're a noisy one." I glare at him to notice blood started to roll down the side of his face. I quickly ran and grabbed a towel. I ran over to him and knelt next to him. With the towel in hand, I reached up to wipe the blood from his face, but he slapped my hand away from him. He turned his head away from me and spoke, "Leave me alone." I didn't listen to him, and I moved again to try to wipe up the blood. He once again slapped me, with more force this time that caused the towel to fly out of my hand and land across the room. He yelled at me this time, "I said leave me alone!" He grabs his left shoulder. He growl as he remembered that it was I who had took his arm. I stared at his actions. Ignoring his demands, I grabbed the sleeve to my shirt and ripped the sleeve off. I bundled up the cloth in my hand and went for his face again. Raditz went to slap me again, but this time he was stop. As he gazed at his arm, he noticed that with even my tail I was able to stop the movement of his arm. He growled as I placed the cloth against his head. Everytime I would press down he would move his head trying to prevent me. I grabbed his chin with my other hand to hold him still, he growled at me. I kept cleaning up the blood from his face. "Why are you doing this? After all it was you who took my arm!" he asked me. I stopped cleaning up and hanged my head, which caused some of my hair to cover my eyes. I was smiling and said, "Because I have to see to my fellow Saiyans that are in pain." Raditz felt something wet hit is arm. He looked to his arm then back to my face, my eyes still hidden under my hair. _Why does she cry for me? I do not deserve her tears. After all, I have done to her...I even tried to kill her. Could father been right? Does she really care for me? _He relaxes the muscles in his arm. When I felt his muscles relax, I removed my tail from his arm. "Why do you cry for me, a low-rank warrior, a third class Saiyan?" He asked me. I rubbed my eyes on my forearm. I raised my head, so he could see my whole face again. My eyes were closed and I had a smile on my face. I replied to him, "Silly, who would cry for you. You did try to kill me a couple of days ago." As he stared at my face, he noticed a tear starting to form and then starts to fall. Raditz was puzzled, and then he notices something about my smell. Something was different about it, while taking in the smell he noticed that his own scent was different. His heart started to beat slower. _What is this feeling?_ He studies me through my eyes. _I have never felt this way before. Could this be...love? No it cannot be...but I cannot remember the last time I have seen a female Saiyan...no less one that cares for me...or touch...one. _He raises his hand and touches my face to wipe the tear away. As he touched my face, I rest my head into the palm of his hand. I opened my eyes, and locked onto his. Without leaving our stares, he leans forward and presses his lips to mine. I returned his kiss. He slid his hand down the side of me, and stopping at my waist right above where my tail laid around my waist. I unwound my tail and let it fall to the ground next to us. He takes the place of where my tail was and wraps his arm around me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me close to him. He slowly starts to stand up, taking me with him. Once he got to his feet, he shrugged me up to onto his shoulder. He started to walk towards the bed, but an odd feeling, that went up his spin, which caused him to slow his movements. He looked over his shoulder to see me playing with his tail, which had unwound and was affectionately swaying behind him. With all of his strength, he kept moving towards the bed. I chuckled, "I was told by Freya that this is how Chronos and she had trained once with their tails, when I had asked about how to train mine." I licked his tail, "Of course, I have never been trained it like this..." I was interrupted by purrs that were coming from within me.

Raditz chuckled, "I see even you have a weakness." said as he threw me onto the bed. We stared at each other, looking over each other's body. Our tails were both swaying affectionately. He took in a deep breath to saver my smell. He sat down on the bed next to me. I could tell within his eyes that he was holding but the lust that was trying to control him. I sat up wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips against his. I moved my arms from his neck and slid them around his waist. I started to work on his top. He finally started to follow my lead and he too started to work on my shirt. I helped him remove his shirt, and then we removed mine. He took one more kiss before standing up. He giggled as he noticed that our tails had wound themselves in each other. At first, I didn't want my tail to leave his, but once his hand came down to mine, but it had relaxed under his touch. He removed his tail. We gazed at each other before he started to remove his pants. This time it was my turn to follow his lead. Like a cat pouncing its prey, Raditz jumped into the bed and lay on top of me. I pull the covers over us as he gazes into my eyes. Once the covers were over us, his tail comes up and brushes some of my hair from my face. He softly says to me, "You're so beautiful."

I smile, "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"But it is true and I have seen a lot of woman in my time, and you take the cake."

"So you have been with other woman!"

With a surprised look on his face he says, "No!...I mean when planet Vegeta was still around. I was never 'with' any women...well other then you now."

I said, while placing a finger over his mouth while he spoke. "Shhh... I'm only playing with you, my love." He kept speaking, "Shut up and kiss me!" He looked at me upon hearing my order. I lifted my head and kissed him. He returned my kiss. It started to get hot and heavy, as time went on my power levels started to raise. Before we noticed, I ended up transforming into Super Saiyan. Raditz gaze upon my blonde locks as I pushed him away from me. He fell off the bed from the push. I grabbed the covers to hide myself under them. "Don't look at me!" I yelled at him. I could feel him walking back over to me. "No...please...last time this happened like this I ended up killing the male." _Wait a minute...why haven't I killed him yet? Last time I transformed and killed the male. Wait what is that smell..._I took in a deep breath, _why do I feel like I have smelt this before. Why is it so calming? Where have I smelt this? We didn't pick him up until about two weeks ago._ Raditz grabbed the sheets. He starts to pull them off, but because of my current strength, it ended up ripping the sheet from my hands. I yelled out, "No! Don't look at me!" Without warning ki started forming in the palm of my hand. Raditz quickly jumped on top of me and pined my arm under his. For some reason I was unable to move my arm from under his weight. The ki faded from my hand as he leaned down and kissed me. I started to cry again. From under his kiss I mumbled, "NOO!" Raditz leaned up just a bit so he could look me in the eyes. "Hera...calm down." calmly Raditz said to me. I looked into his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you being a Super Saiyan."

"But I killed a male last time I was like this." I sniffed, "And I almost killed you in our battle."

He leans down to kiss me again, our tails managed to wind themselves up again. "I can handle you...plus I won't let you be in pain any more. Crying isn't good for a beautiful face like yours." He kisses me again, "And you haven't killed me yet."

I gaze into his eyes and softly say, "Raditz..." He smiles at me.

Bardock turns off the monitor, "I see everything is going smoothly now that they have mated." commented Michael. Bardock looks at him, as Michael continues. "Did you have to show yourself to him? Can we trust him to not tell anyone?"

Bardock takes a deep breath, trying to hold back the anger from what he had watched. "He is my son, I know him the best. Plus, some day I'll have to tell someone." Bardock lay down on his bed. Michael starts to leave. "Michael..." calls Bardock which causes Michael to stop."Make sure Hera's training room is ready for us to train within. Also, make sure Hera has enough medical supplies because she will need it for him. Also, make sure there is plenty of food for them."

"Anything else my lord?"

"No, that will be all." Bardock pauses, "By the way Michael...They are not mated yet. They just had sex." Michael looks at him surprised, before he could say anything Bardock says, "When Saiyans mate...they will bite into each others neck."

"Good night, Bardock." said Michael as he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is a non-profit fan-based story.

Dragonball, Dragonball z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama

DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd..

All Rights Reserved.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and

distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.

Author's Note: When you see words in Italic, they are thoughts or speech that is being relayed through telepathy.

**Awaken the True Princess**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, when the doors open up Raditz opens his eyes and looks to the door. Standing in the doorway was Bardock in his Lord's outfit. They gazed at each other. "It is time...get dressed." ordered Bardock, he spoke softly to try to not to wake me. "You got five minutes, so hurry up." He closes the door, so the light wouldn't keep shining into the room. Raditz gazed at me. He smiled at me as he leaned into me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He slowly got out of bed making sure not to wake me. I moan and roll over within the bed. I cuddled up to the pillow he had slept on. He grins at my actions, and he pulls the covers over me. He walked over to some armor that was lying on the dresser. He removes the armor and gets dressed in it. He glances at me then walks to the door, it opens once he was near it. Bardock was standing in the hallway, "Ready?" he asks Raditz as he looks up at him. Raditz nods as he walks into the hallway. Bardock walks over to the panel next to the door. He pushes some buttons and the door closes with a clicking sound. "Do you really need to lock her in there?" asks Raditz. As Bardock heads to the training room, he answers, "For awhile...last time she transformed she was unstable. So keeping her under watch and key is best for everyone until she is stable again."

"You know for someone you claim to be our savior, you sure are treating her like an animal."

Bardock looks over his shoulder to Raditz, "For someone who is only after power and royalty. You seam to care a little too much about her. Or have you bounded that much already?" Raditz didn't answer him, "I thought so." There was a moment of silence before Bardock spoke again. "The more you bound with her the closer to super Saiyan you will get." As they approach the training room's doors. Bardock stops in front of the panel next to the door. He enters in a pin, the doors open up, and they both enter the room. "This looks like the room where Hera and I fought." claims Raditz

"That's because it is." The door closes as Bardock answers him. "Hera came here because she didn't want anyone to see or hear. This room and only this room has a special command that Hera came up with. All you have to do is speak this command and the computer will disable all video and audio feed from this room. It is also pin coded doors, so no one can enter uninvited."

"What is the command?"

"Why you have already heard it during your fight with Hera."

Raditz remembers the fight, "Phoenix Reborn." there was some buzzing noises as the computer responded to the command.

Bardock chuckled, "I'm surprised you even remembered it."

"Well that was the last statement she used before blowing my arm off."

"Speaking of that, because your only one armed now. This is going to be twice as hard. But being Saiyan you'll do fine." Bardock walks over to a corner and removes his Lord armor. "Now...if I remember Hera had you fight on planet Vegeta at fifty times its normal gravity."

Surprised Raditz said, "FIFTY!"

"Oh, she didn't tell you. And based on how you battled with her went, you haven't been on a planet with that much gravity."

"Of course I haven't! I lost that battle and she even took my arm!"

"At least she didn't kill you. She is more powerful then you, son. She has trained at ninety times planet Vegeta's normal gravity, and she keeps raising the amount. After all she was born a super Saiyan." Bardock walks over to Raditz, "Now we don't have much time, so within a year I will train you to use that same power. So let us get started with this. Computer..."

"Yes, my lord."

"Run program planet Vegeta version six!"

"Running: Planet Vegeta version six." The room changed to planet Vegeta at first it started at normal gravity. Once the planet was fully loaded then it started to increases the gravity within the room. As it rose, Raditz started to fall over. Once it was fully loaded, Raditz was flat on the ground. Bardock laughed at him, "Now, boy, get up!" he ordered him. Raditz grunts and groans as he tries to stand. Bardock walks around him watching him try to get up. Raditz made it to his knees. Bardock stopped behind him, "Get up you weakling!" Bardock kicks him in the butt, which cause him to fall down again. Raditz looked at Bardock with a very angry look on his face. "That's right use that anger! Channel that hate...use that anger." Raditz struggles to get to his feet. Bardock grunts, "Your pathetic, son! You cannot even tap into your true Saiyan powers." Raditz lets out a loud groan as he pulls himself to his feet. Bardock grins, "About time you got your self up, boy." Raditz powers up some energy into his hand and shoots it at Bardock. The blast goes about a foot and falls to the floor by Bardock's feet. Bardock speaks from behind Raditz, "You need to learn to hold up to this gravity before you can even use those attacks in here." Raditz swings at Bardock, but Bardock blocks it. Raditz's eyes had gone blank from the anger and from the new power he was tapping into. Bardock grinned, "Good...you got in touch with your inner monkey. That is a start, now you need to learn to control that power." Raditz's tail was failing aggressively behind him. Bardock laughed as he gazed at him, "Bring it on...boy!"

Many hours later, within my room I was up and doing push ups when the door opened to Michael walking in with two meal carts. I looked up at him as I kept doing my push ups. He pushed the carts into the middle of the room. "Why so much food? I got out of eating that much food a long time ago."

"It isn't all for you. Sir Raditz, is going to need a lot of food once the Lord is done with him." answered Michael

"When father is done with him? What is father even doing with him?"

Michael didn't answer me. A voice comes through the doorway, "I am training him to not be a weakling and to be a true warrior among our family." Michael and I looked at the door to see the Lord walking in with Raditz pasted out over his shoulder. He lays him down on the bed. Both Michael and the Lord start to leave, I stop them by saying, "Wait!" They look at me, I had stopped doing push ups and was standing now. I walk over to the Lord, "Father...why can I not roam the ship?" I reach out to touch him. He takes a step back from me. I look at him in shock. I softly spoke, "Father?"

He gazed at me, "Because I need you here to care for Raditz, Hera." He starts to walk out of the room again with Michael following him. I stood there in shock of his actions, _Father...what has happened to you?_ Raditz started to moan; I looked over to him and walked over to him. Once I was close, enough to look him over I noticed he was covered in blood and wounds. I quickly ran over to get the first aid kit that was within my dresser. Then I ran back to him. I placed the kit on the nightstand. I pulled out a bottle with some of the liquid from the medical tanks. He started to thrash around and moaning causing his wounds to expel blood from him. I got on top of him to try to stop his thrashing around, but his body was still in attack mode from the training. His eyes were still blank from still being under control of his inner monkey. I started to call out to him but my calls were ignored. He started to power up an attack in the palm of his hand. I didn't know what to do to get through to him. I took his wrist in one of my hands pined it to the bed, as I leaned in and kissed him. His attack started to fade and he started to stop thrashing. I released his arm once the attack faded. He closes his eyes and takes in the kiss. I sat up and looked down at him. He was calm now; I slowly and carefully removed his armor chest piece. I throw the armor onto the floor. I look upon his chest to notice it was covered in cuts and bruises. I place my hands on his once perfect chest. I softly rest my head on his chest, "What has he done to you?" Raditz wraps his arm around me and leans down to kiss the top of my head. I look up at him as he spoke to me; he was trying so hard to hide the pain within his voice. "It is ok, my dear...I wanted this."

"But why? You are only hurting yourself."

Raditz cringes in pain, "Because I want to be able to protect you...and to be able to aid you in protecting what is left of us Saiyans." He rubs the side of my face with his tail. I look into his eyes; they were no longer blank but back to his normal color. I said to him, "Just...please don't push yourself to hard. I would hate to lose you, now that I have found you."

"Don't worry I'm not going any where." He softly said to me. I smiled and sat up to tend to his wounds. Once all of the medicine was on him I got up from the bed. He also started to get up, but I pushed him back down on to the bed. I shocked my head, "You need to rest."

Raditz stomach rumbled, "But...I need food, and it smells so good."

I smiled, "Spoken like a true Saiyan. Don't worry you just lay here and I'll get it for you." I walk over to the food cart. I look upon the food, _Why? I don't get it...to push himself to the brink of death just for me._

"Hera?" questioned Raditz. I snapped out of my daze, I take the handle on the cart and push it to the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. I picked up some food and started to feed him. While I was feeding him, I started to drift off into a trance again. Raditz watched me before speaking, "Hera, dear, are you ok?"

I snapped out of my daze again, "Huh? Oh...course I'm ok." I smiled at him. He stared at me. "What?" I asked him. He reached towards me and grabbed my arm pulling me towards him. We gazed into each other's eyes. He took his tail and wrapped it around me. He rubbed the side of my face with his hand, as he spoke, "You know worrying isn't a good look for a pretty face like yours." He paused as I sighed and rested my head on his chest. He ran his hand through my hair as he spoke, "Now, Hera...dear. Please tell me what you are so worried about." I didn't respond to him. I took one of my hands and started running my hand across his chest. He places his arm around me and holds me close to him. "You're worried about me...aren't you?" I stopped my hand for a second as I took in his question. "So you are..." He takes a deep breath and squeezes me even closer. "Don't worry, Hera. I might have almost died once, but back then I didn't have anything to live for." He smiles at me, "Now, I do...I have you and I won't leave you. That is a promise. I'll be by your side forever."

"Then...why?"

"I want to be strong enough to protect you." We gazed into each other's eyes. Something inside of me turned. I felt something different about myself, as if something was taking over me. I was scared of this new feeling, I tried to move away but my body would not respond to me. Raditz started to give off soft purrs, which was calling for me. My body moved on its own. It started to return those purrs back to him. Raditz grabbed me, holding me close to him. He rolled us over so he was now on top of me. We started kissing each other. As this went on, for some reason I did not transform like last time. Something was different about this. Our growls and purrs echoed throughout the ship. Everyone was confused and puzzled by these new sounds, expect for Bardock he knew what these sounds meant. As minutes past, the growls started to fade, but then there was a loud scream of pain. This was caused by when Raditz had sunk his fangs into my shoulder. Then followed by my own scream was Raditz's own scream from when I also return the bite into his shoulder. Within seconds, the whole ship was silent. Raditz and I lay within each other's arms. Each of us was purring at each other, as he was rubbing my back with his hand and I was running my fingers through his long spiky hair.

After many of hours, once Raditz was asleep, I slowly sneaked out of his arms and the bed, without waking him. I gazed at him as I stood next to the bed. I looked around the room. I tsked as I walked to the computer. Before the computer could fully load up, I inputted a code. The screen was black expect for a flashing cursor. I typed in another code; a clicking sound came from within the closet. I pressed a button, and then walked over to the closet to open up a hidden door. I walked into the hidden hallway.

Over in Bardock's chambers, he was laying in his bed asleep. His eyes open suddenly as he felt my approaching ki. He quickly got up and got dressed, just just in time. There was a click from within his closet. He turned and looked to see me coming walking out. I looked around his room; it was dark in the room. A strong smell irritated him. I stopped looking around and stared at him. My tail was swing around behind me as we locked eyes. Bardock broke the silence, "I'm surprised you found away out from your room." A soft aggressive growl came from deep within his throat. He was taken back by the growl that came from him; it had been ages since he felt the old ways of the Saiyans. He had thought that the old breeding system was dead ages ago. I walked towards him, without thinking Bardock end up taking aggressive stance and baring his fangs at me, which cause a hissing sound to from his mask. He quickly apologized, "Sorry, Hera, I don't know what has come over me." As I walked closer, his tail finally popped out from his outfit and was now failing aggressively around. I paused and stared at his tail and chuckled. The door to his chambers opened up; bring light into the room that causes me to be revealed. I hide my eyes from the light that shined in. As I turned to look at the door, Bardock thought he noticed something different about me. Michael walks in yelling, "Sir, Hera has vanished!" He paused as he saw me in the room. Michael glazed at Bardock to notice his tail was out and he was in attack mode. Without thinking, he spread his wings and charged me while screaming. Bardock yelled out, "NO!" but he was too late. From behind me came out a lion as it attacked Michael. They both fell to the ground with the lion having Michael pinned. The lion was growling and baring its fangs at Michael. As I removed my hand from my face, I spoke, "Still hanging out with that bird brain, I see."

"Hera...?" questioned Bardock but stopped once he notices that my eyes were no longer black. They were a golden yellow cat eyes. He gasped as he finished, "Rhea!"

"I'm surprised you even remember me. It has been what ten...twenty years now? Then again how could you forget my eyes," I growled at the thought, "My eyes, the thing my father hated most about me."

"What brings you here...back Rhea? Why are you here?" asked Bardock in a growling tone. I sniffed the air looking for a specific scent. When I was unable to find what I was looking for, I closed my eyes. Bardock watched me, wondering what I was doing.

On the other side of the galaxy, two months had pasted since the warning of Prince Vegeta and Nappa heading to Earth. They were flying along heading towards Earth. They both were in deep sleep. Vegeta started to have a dream about a Saiyan child being born. As the dream went on, he saw himself as a child holding onto a Saiyan baby girl in his arms. Then a scene of his mother death by his father's hands after she had gave birth to the child. As he looked back to the child, she had blonde hair and baby blue cat eyes. As he held the child it never, scream or cried out for its mother. He looked up at his father. King Vegeta was approaching him, as he spoke about killing the child. There was a flash of light as the scene changed to him on one side of the room, in defensive stance, and his father at the other end of the room, in an attack stance. Behind him was the child, lying on the ground as he stood protecting it. This was the first time my guardian, Mihos the lion, came to help protect me. Mihos walked over and stood next to the Prince. The King was about to fire off a powerful energy blast that would kill me. However, Mihos was not going to allow that to happen to me, nor the Prince who was doing his best to protect me. The King shoots off his beam, unaware of Mihos standing next to the Prince. Mihos let out a loud roar as a strong barrier went up around him, enclosing the Prince and me. Once the dust faded, the King was surprised to see that his attack didn't work. Mihos surprised the Prince that they both ended up stared at each other for a long time. Mihos walked over to the Prince to notice that he had wounds on him. The Prince put up his arms to defend himself from Mihos. Mihos opened his mouth and took the Prince's arm into his mouth. He made sure not to hurt the Prince. The Prince started to panic so he started to attack Mihos, but he ignored each attack for they did not affect him. Both of them started to glow white, within minutes all of the Prince's wounds were healed. Mihos let go of the Prince and walked over to me. He picked me up by his mouth and carried me over to the Prince. He gestured for the prince to take me. The Prince takes me from him. The King just stood and watched all of the events that were before him. He was still stunned that his most powerful attack didn't work. He finally grunts and leaves them. The Prince looks down at me. I was staring up at him as I speak to him, "Brother." I smile, "I have awoken and I will find you again."

Vegeta woke up to Nappa screaming out his name. He looked around to notice he was covered in sweat. _It was just a dream._ "Vegeta...Prince Vegeta!" yelled Nappa over the scouter. Vegeta pushes a button on his scouter and yells back to him, "Shut up, Nappa!"

Back on Bardock's ship, I open my eyes and glare at Bardock. I started to walk over to him. Mihos gives off a meow to me. "It is ok Mihos. He would not dare to hurt me now. After all, I am stronger then he is now."

"Rhea, look what happened last time it was an accident. I was trying to help you. If I had let you transform again back then you would have killed more then you had."

"And whose fault was that, Bardock!" I growled at him, "If you didn't lock me in a room with that man when I was in heat, he wouldn't have died!"

"I didn't know you would be come aggrieve when you go into heat. I was just trying to help you...wait...how do you know my name?" asks Bardock. I chuckle and stand in front of him. I gaze into his helmet as I reach up with my hands placing them on his helmet. I pushed on his helmet and there was a click sound. I held tightly to his helmet as I removed it from his face. I threw the helmet to the floor. I touched his scar on his face. Michael started to squirm to get out of Mihos' hold. Mihos growled at him and pushed down on him harder. One of his claws scratched Michael as he squirmed. I smelt the blood, "You know Michael the less you fight him. The less you will get hurt. Why not just calm down and let us talk."

"How could I!? After what you did to my wife and unborn son! I cannot leave you alone with him! You will just do the same you did to them!"

I grunted and looked at him, "You know nothing about us Saiyans after all this time around us, do you! You didn't learn a single thing, you are such an idiot."

"And yet you killed them when she was just trying to help you." He blasted Mihos that caused him to become free of Mihos' hold. As he stared at me, I turned to face him. I growled at him, "Well if you're so eager to die then don't let me stop you." I stretched out my arms to the sides of me as a white light formed in the palm of my hand. Bardock grabbed me to prevent my attacks from going off. He yelled out, "Stop this both of you!"

I looked up at him, "By the way, Bardock. Why haven't you brought me my brother?" Michael stood staring at me that I turned and returned his gaze. I could tell from his eyes and his scent he was craving revenge. He finally snapped and charged us. Bardock yelled out to try to stop him, but he was blinded by the rage of revenge. I grinned. Both Bardock and Michael blinked their eyes as they notice I wasn't there anymore. Michael's fist was inches from Bardock's chest. I giggled, "You know Michael, I don't have time to deal with you!" I powered up a non-fetal blast, I shoot it at him casing him to go flying into the hallway. As he slowly got up, he noticed that was unhurt. Mihos was standing still as can be; he almost looked like a statue. "Thank you, Mihos. I won't take long, so hang in there buddy." I said as I walked back in front of Bardock. I once again touched his scar with my hand. "Now where were we before we got rudely interrupted?" I thought for a second, "Ah, yes...But you're not MY Bardock aren't you. My Bardock is dead. I was there when he was killed by Frieza..." I paused as I remembered the past.

"That's what I have been told. That the Bardock of this timeline had died before planet Vegeta blew up. It was saving the Saiyan race from Frieza's rule."

"So that is what they are saying about him now. Well your wrong!"

Bardock was surprised, "What do you mean that I'm wrong? Every living thing that I have asked about me told me that."

"I'm surprised they are still talking about that after what our race has been through. However, my father covered up the truth of the reason to why Bardock died. Father never did like me so he lied to the race to hide me." I frowned, "My Bardock died protecting me from Frieza. He had come to kill me because he knew that I had the power to destroy him and save our race from his family's rule. My Bardock died protecting me because he was to be my mate. Hand picked by my brother and father. He was the third strongest male Saiyan, followed by my father and brother."

"Your mate!?" Bardock said in shock, "But you just claimed my son."

"Ah yes...Well since my Bardock isn't here I figured I would just mate with the next best thing, his son." I paused as I watched Bardock expression on his face. I laughed, "No! You idiot! Raditz is and was my soul mate!"

"Even so, I was already with a female."

"You idiot! Our families were to combine to make the Royal family even stronger. My brother knew that you were with that woman. However, he also knew that when I would go into heat you wouldn't be able to resist me. Which he was right...but it was me who denied you, and..." I sighed as I remembered my first heat cycle, "Frieza showed up and like any Saiyan he protected his Princess."

"But if I died, why were you still alive if he wanted to kill you?"

"That is because of Mihos. He felt Bardock's death and my pain. He came and sacrificed his self to save me. Frieza was badly injured by the time the Saiyan guards arrived. Frieza's men showed up to help their Lord. Frieza thinks that I am dead, because when he left he threw a powerful attack at us. This is what killed Mihos as he took the blast to protect me. That was the day...I had lost everything. That was also the day; my brother told me he would never leave my side. Until..."

"Until the King had ordered the Prince to go to Frieza."

"Yeah...I was alone...Mihos...Bardock...my brother all gone. My father even was surprised by my fight with Frieza, which he started to respect me. However, he still refused to claim me as his child. I knew my brother would be safe in some way, because he was strong. Plus he had Nappa and Raditz with him, so he was not alone. Then the day came when Frieza destroy most of our race and our home planet. Well the rest you know."

"But how did you know that it was me. I have never told anyone other then Raditz."

"Your smell is just like his...so much a like." I started to remember the past, but a loud boom that echoed throughout the ship interrupted me. Michael looked down the hallway as both Bardock and I looked to the hallway. Mihos' barrier dropped as he let out a meow to me, "So it seams so, Mihos." There was another boom, Bardock questioned as he ran into the hallway, "What the hell is that?"

"No idea, sir." replied Michael

I walk into the hallway; Mihos followed me. I took a deep breath taking in the air around me. I studied every smell within it. "It is Raditz. He has noticed that I am not there with him. He has probably smelt me with you and now he is angry. He is going to kill you because he sees you as a threat. After all, I am still in my heat cycle." I looked at Mihos, _Mihos go to Raditz_. He nodded and ran off towards Raditz. I looked at Bardock and grunted. Then I looked at Michael, "Michael," He looked at me, there was still hate within his eyes. "Execute plan 'The Gods'" His eyes opened wide with shock. When he did not move, I yelled at him, "Michael! Get going!"

"But we are still in light speed." claimed Michael. I growled at him, Bardock placed a hand on my shoulder, "Michael, trust her and do what she asks. Other then me she is the only one that understands this way of Saiyan mating. And she is the only one that can control him."

"But, sir..." Michael paused as he noticed the look within Bardock's eyes, he sighed. "Yes, sir." He laid his wings back close against his back and take off running towards the bridge. "Are you sure you know what your doing?" asked Bardock once Michael was out of range.

"Fully...no, but the safety of everyone on this ship is the first cause of concern." I answered him as I closed my eyes. The ship quickly came out of light speed. My hands rose up and acted as if they were moving objects. Bardock watches me, "You know, Rhea, I'm sorry about what happened in the past. If only I had seen the signs ahead of time. We would have never lost you. I'm sorry." I open an eye and look at him, and then I reclosed it. I smiled and softly said, "You know, you are so much like him. In more ways then you know...but now is not the time to be going down memory lane. After all we have a raging Saiyan on the rampage." Right as I finished my sentence, alarms all over the ship went off. Then Michael's voice came over the ships intercom system, "Attention, all crew! Please report to your respectful rooms. If you are in Section Two, please report to your secondary designated emergency area. All crewmembers are to avoid Section Two! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill!" He repeated the message over again. I took another deep breath, as I exhaled tiny pieces of dust came out of my mouth. In my mind, a planet came into view. _That is the one! It has little life on it. Mihos, can you hear me?_

_ Yes, my lady._

_ Bring Raditz to this planet._

_ Yes, my lady._

_ You know what to do. Bardock and I will be right there. Michael..._Michael stood straight up and looked around. He was not able to find me any where on the bridge. Then he heard my voice again. _Keep the ship here and do NOT move it. Raditz, Bardock and I are stepping off ship to this planet. _An image of a planet came to his mind. _The planet has little life so no one will be harmed in this battle. _"But how are you going to get off the ship? The whole ship is on lockdown!" ask Michael as all the bridge members looked at him. No one answered him because they didn't understand the question. _Don't worry about that. Just stay put until we get back or I will have a hard time finding our way back to the ship._

"Yes, sir." growled Michael, he noticed that all the crewmembers were staring at him as if he had lost his mind. He yelled at the helmsman, "Helm full stop!" The ship came to a stop. I opened on eye and look at Bardock again, "Guess we get to see how well you have trained that boy." Bardock looks at me funny as I grab him he starts to speak, "What..." I close my eye, _Mihos now! _There was a flash of light, and then the hallway was empty. Over in Section two, Mihos grabbed Raditz's arm with his mouth. Then there was a flash of light and they too were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is a non-profit fan-based story.

Dragonball, Dragonball z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama

DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd..

All Rights Reserved.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and

distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.

Author's Note: When you see words in Italic, they are thoughts or speech that is being relayed through telepathy.

**Chapter 5**

On the bridge the ensign gasps in shock, "Sir!" he yelled out. Michael walks over to him and looks over the ensign's shoulder.

"What is it, ensign?" asks Michael as he leans in to look at the panel.

"Their gone..."

"That's impossible! They have to be on the ship! They couldn't have left the whole ship is on lockdown."

"But Captain they were there...then they just vanished. We cannot find the Lord's ki any where on the ship."

Michael said under his breath, "Rhea..."

"Sir, what should we do?"

Michael gazed at the monitors, and then he said, "Jadon..."

"Sir?' questioned the ensign

"Set a course to Jadon!" ordered Michael. All the crew on the bridge look at him and then at each other. "What!? We're heading to Jadon."

"Sir..." said the navigator, "Jadon is one million light years from here. It would take us..." Michael interrupted him, "I don't care! That is where she has taken him!" the navigator looks at him. Michael looks at him with an evil glare, "If you won't then I will." he said as he walked over to the terminal. Halfway through his charge, he could not move anymore, he started grunting and groaning. "Don't you touch that panel! You to ensign!" yelled out Athena as she entered the bridge followed by two brawny Saiyan males. Michael looks out of the corner of his eye to look at Athena. He yelled at her, "You have no authority on this ship! Rhea has taken The Lord to planet Jadon. We need to go after her!"

"NO! If we leave this area now, we will lose our chance to save Kakarot. Plus, Hera told you to stay put." growled Athena

"She took The Lord off the ship! While we are under lockdown!" yelled Michael, "We need to go after them to save our Lord!"

"She did it for a very good reason. If she didn't Raditz could and would have destroyed this whole ship in his rage."

"Then she could have just taken that flea bitten monkey!" yells Michael. The two Saiyans behind Athena gave off an angry growl. Athena put out her arm in front of the two Saiyans they both went silent. Calmly Athena spoke, trying to hold back her anger, "Michael, as Lieutenant Commander of this vessel. I demand that you remove yourself from this bridge or be forcefully removed and escorted to the brig."

"Under what rights do you have?"

You are not thinking clearly, you are being controlled by your rage over Hera."

"You have no authority to do so! When the Lord gets back, you can write up a written complaint to him. Now set that course!" said Michael. The navigator looked at him then to Athena. Most of the crew knows not mess with a Saiyan when they are angry, and currently the number of Saiyans out number the non-Saiyans on this ship. Every Saiyan would follow Athena's command. After thinking it through the navigator spoke, "I'm sorry Captain, I cannot follow those orders." Michael yet out a yell as he spread out his wings. "Erebos! Ares! Stop him!" yelled out Athena, as Michael smacked the navigator from his chair. The navigator went flying out of his chair and hit against the wall. Michael started to push buttons on the terminal, but was interrupted when Erebos grabbed him from behind. As Michael is squirming to get lose, one of his wings racks against Erebos eyes causing him to let go. Michael was about to push another but Ares punched him in the stomach. Michael gasped as he collapses onto Ares' arm. Erebos grabs Michael's arms and pulls them behind him as he places a ki-cuff on him. Ares picks him up and puts him over his shoulder. They both leave to take him to the brig. Once they were gone, Athena speaks, "Ensign, take the navi to medical bay."

"Yes, ma'am." says the ensign as he runs over to care for the navigator. The pilot says as he looks at Athena, "Your orders, ma'am?"

"Put us in stealth mode and hold our position until they get back."

"Yes, ma'am." says the pilot. The Lieutenant walks over to Athena, "Ma'am, if I may speak freely." Athena looks to him, "You may, Lieutenant."

"How long do we plan to stay here?"

"Sadly...I don't know. Each Saiyan is different when they enter mating season. But Hera said to wait here." Athena closed her eyes. "Can we really trust her?" asked the com specialist. Athena opened her eyes and looked at him. She wondered what he meant by that. "Yes we can. After all she is my sister." smiles Athena. The crew looks at each other. They were confused by the sister statement. They all nod and go back to work. The lieutenant turns and says, "Then we'll trust her also."

"Thank you." says Athena as she walks over to the com specialist. She places a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her. She says to him, "Send a ship wide message telling everyone to resume normal activities. And that the threat has been taken care of." She paused, "Oh, also tell them that The Lord has requested to be left alone and if there are any problems to report to me." The com specialist nods, "Yes, ma'am." Athena turned and walked out of the bridge saying, "Lieutenant, bridge is yours. I will be in the brig talking to Michael. If you need me or if they show back up contact me on my personal com."

"Yes, ma'am." calls out the Lieutenant as the door closes behind Athena.

On planet Jadon, there is a flash of light. As the light faded and the dust settled, Bardock and I were standing there. We both looked around to find the planet completely destroyed. I could tell that it was the work of Saiyans. "Where are we?" asked Bardock

"Jadon." I answered. Another flash of light appears a few feet near us. Mihos came flying out of the light. I screamed out, "MIHOS!" as I ran over to him. Mihos gazed up at me; I reached down and touched his mane. He had blood dripping from his mouth. I gasped as I gazed at Raditz. There was a bite mark on his arm that was dripping blood. Raditz was staring at Bardock and growling. Mihos slowly got to his feet, but he was very weak. "Mihos, are you ok?" I asked him. He looked at me and gave off a soft meow. I could hear pain in his voice. Once I knew Mihos was ok, I ran over to Raditz. I grab his bleeding arm and lift it to my mouth. Raditz and Bardock both watch me. Raditz growls had turned into soft purring. I took a deep swallow, and then I open my mouth. I started to lick his wound very slowly making sure to cover the whole wound. Raditz groaned in pain. Bardock noticed that Raditz had calmed down once I had gotten near him. He started to walk towards us. Raditz sensed his movements toward us, that he grabs me and pushes me behind him. He went into a protective stance. I gazed up at him; I noticed that his hair was no longer lying softly against his back. Every spike in his hair stood on its end. I reach up to touch his hair. As I was running my fingers through his hair, something zapped my hand. I let out a small yelp, which caused Raditz to tense up. He looks behind him to see what had hurt me. When he noticed that I was ok, he went back to staring at Bardock. I looked up at Raditz to notice the death stare he was giving Bardock. If Bardock was to move any closer to me, Raditz was ready to attack him at any moment. I tried to move to stand in front of him, but every time he would keep pushing me back behind him. I made one last bolt to get in front of him. I was still stopped by him but I was able to grab a hold of him making it impossible for him to move me back behind him. He never stopped staring at Bardock. He wrapped his arm around me but he kept snarling at Bardock. Showing him that I was his and not for Bardock to take. I press myself against him, and speak calmly to him. "Raditz...Love, stop this. He is not a threat to you. He won't hurt me. I am yours now Raditz."

"Raditz, you know she is right. I am no threat to you. I would never hurt Rhea." calmly said Bardock

"Your Wrong!" growls Raditz

"What do you mean? Rhea is the princess of all Saiyans. And the strongest among all of us. I would never..." claims Bardock as Raditz interrupts him, "Your wrong! and you know it, Bardock...Father!"

"Raditz...I..."

"Shut up!" yelled Raditz, "I can tell just from your scent that you want her and is dying to mate with her. All because she is in heat!" Bardock stood in surprise at what he was hearing. "And you know that the prince himself wouldn't abject to it. All because he picked MY father to be her consort." growls Raditz. Both Bardock and I look at him in shock of what we just heard. No one was told about how the prince had picked Bardock to be the princess' mate. "I will not let you have her! She is mine now and I will die protecting her from any males like you."

"Raditz..." I was only able to speak his name. I was unable to find the words to say to him. Raditz holds me closer to him. Something felt funny about him; I looked around. There were sparks of electricity around him. Lighting started to strike the ground near us. I was scared of what was happening around me that I held tight onto Raditz. Bardock watches our actions. He sighs then says to Raditz, "I see you finally found your strength. Alright boy..." He powered up to Super Saiyan, "let's see what you got!" I felt Bardock's ki increases a lot. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him as Super Saiyan. I gasped, _When? Why didn't he tell me he was like me?_ Raditz felt my interested into Bardock's power. Raditz started growling and grunting louder. The lighting started to fall fast as if in response to Raditz's cries. I was getting more scared in the change in Raditz. I had never seen first hand as how a Saiyan transforms into a Super Saiyan for their first time. Raditz could tell I was becoming afraid of the changes around me. He let out a loud scream as a large ki explosion went off around Raditz and me. I was knocked away from Raditz grasp. Mihos jumped out to catch my fall. I landed on top of him. He groaned in pain, "Mihos...you ok?" I ask him as I quickly got off him. He purrs at me, as I pet his mane. "You should rest. You used a lot of energy to get here with him fighting you." He meows at me, "Don't worry I won't get hurt. Now please go and rest." He nods at me. He turns into a white light and floats up to me. I take him into my arms as he enters me through my chest. Once he fully rested within me, I felt very weak. He had used a lot of ki. I was unable to stay awake that I collapsed onto the ground. A few hours later I had woken to Raditz screaming out, "Bardock!" I looked up my vision was very blurry. I blinked a couple of time to get my vision back to normal. As my vision started to come back, I thought I saw two Super Saiyans. However, that could not be right. I closed my eyes one more time. When I reopened them, I did see two Super Saiyans fight each other. As I watched both of them land on the ground, one of them was for sure Bardock. The other one I could not make out who it was. As I stared long enough at him, I gasped, it was Raditz. He was able to transform into a Super Saiyan. I was taken in by his power and his strength. I started to notice that both of their ki's were increasing. They were powering up a massive deadly attack that would end up killing one of them, or even both of them. I didn't want either of them to die. I needed them; no, I wanted them to be alive with me. I didn't have time to think of how to stop them. I quickly got to my feet and started running towards them. I didn't know how I was going to stop them, but I was going to do anything. I wasn't fast enough, so I powered up to Super Saiyan. I was still not going to make it in time. _I need more speed...I need more power._ I kept pushing my ki limit, trying to get more then I already had. Their attacks started to launch. Before their attack collided, I was able to make it in between them. I yelled out as I put my arms out to the sides to protect me if the blasts were to hit me, "STOP THIS!" As they both noticed me they tried to change the course of their attacks, but it was too late. Their attacks struck me and there was a big explosion at the site of impact. They both screamed out, "Rhea!" They stared at the cloud that was now at impact site. "You Bastard! You killed her!" growled Raditz.

"This is your entire fault, Raditz!" growled Bardock, "If you weren't acting like a spoiled child. She wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

From within the smoke cloud came a voice yelling out, "STOP THIS!" They both look at the cloud, as it started to swirl around. Bardock gasped, _She is still alive. _Suddenly there was a gust of wind as the smoke cloud was pushed away from me. It caused Raditz and Bardock to step backwards and cover their eyes. As they remove their arm, they noticed that I was standing there. As they looked me over, they noticed that I was glow bright yellow, my eyes were blank, and I had lighting sparking around me. As my eyes regained their color, I started to look around at myself then to Raditz and Bardock. Raditz was shocked to see me alive and undamaged. He thought that blast for sure had killed me. Suddenly my ki spiked again and I let out a loud scream in pain. Bardock could feel that my ki was not stopping. Raditz was really worried that he ran over to me. He reached out to grab my shoulder, when the ki I was releasing shocked him. He called out to me, "Rhea, what is wrong, my love?"

Bardock started to walk over to us, "She needs to stop raising her ki. She is losing control of it." Raditz looked over to Bardock, he was threatened by his approach but he was too worried about me to care about him. Raditz took a deep breath and grabbed me. He kept getting hurt from the shocks, but he didn't care he just wanted to calm me down. "Rhea!" called out Raditz. I kept screaming as my ki kept increasing. Mihos felt a problem from within me that had woken him from his slumber. A white light came out of my chest. Once the light was fully out of my body, Mihos jumped out of the ball of light. He was ready to attack what was threatening me. As he looked around, he notices that there was no threat at all. Mihos looked at me, _RHEA! STOP THIS! I AM HERE TO PROTECT YOU NOW! _I looked towards Mihos and fainted. As I fainted, I had returned to normal. Raditz cradled me as I fainted. He laid me on the ground resting my head in his lap. Raditz started to panic thinking that something bad had happened to me. Raditz started shaking my shoulder to try to wake me up, as he would call out to me. Mihos knew I was ok but he needed to check on me to make sure my ki was returning to normal. He walked over and placed a paw on my head. As he closed his eyes, Raditz slapped Mihos' paw away. Mihos looked up to Raditz to find him in a protective stance over top of me. Mihos turned and looked at Bardock who was a few steps away from us. Mihos looked back to me and sighed. Without warning Mihos pounced Raditz, causing Raditz to be knocked way from me. Raditz growled at Mihos as he tried to get away from Mihos' hold. Mihos just roared even louder then Raditz. Raditz gazed at him as he managed to sit up a little, but Mihos wouldn't let him go so he just pushed him back down to the ground. Raditz growled and bared his fangs at Mihos. Mihos dug his nails into Raditz as he let out another loud roar and bared his fangs back at Raditz. It was as if the whole world had gone quite under Mihos mighty roar. Bardock was shocked to see that Mihos is able to overpower a raging Super Saiyan. He looked at me, and then walked over to me. He couldn't feel my ki anymore so he was worried. He reached down to check to make sure I was still alive. Once he notices that I was still alive he looked back to Mihos and Raditz. They were just staring quietly at each other. Mihos got tired of just staring at him and him not understanding me. Mihos leaned down and bit into Raditz's right shoulder. Raditz screamed in pain and felt as if Mihos was trying to bind with him. He tried to hit Mihos but was stopped when he heard a voice within his head. "Rhea?" He looked over at me to see I was still unconscious. "No you idiot! It's me Mihos." said the voice. Raditz looked up at Mihos, as Mihos was rising up from his bite. Blood was dripping from his mouth and from the wound. Mihos gave the wound a couple of licks. The wound started to heal up. Mihos removed his claws from within Raditz. Raditz grunted in pain. While still holding him down, Mihos stared at Raditz. "Don't fight me, I would hate to hurt my master's mate." said Mihos but his mouth never moved. Mihos got off Raditz and sat down next to him. Raditz sat up and looked over to me to see that Bardock had his hands on me. This made Raditz very angry, he gave off a low growl to tell Bardock to back off. He started to charge over to me, but Mihos stopped him by pushing him back down to the ground with one paw. Mihos was faster and stronger then Raditz in his Super Saiyan form. "Don't!" said Mihos

"But he is touching my mate!" growled Raditz as he looked at Mihos.

"Stop that! Don't you trust her?"

"Yes, I do...but..."

"He was chosen by the prince himself."

"Yes, and he would do anything to follow those orders."

Mihos sighed, "Did you hit your head or something?" Raditz looked at Mihos with a puzzled look. Mihos sighed, "Have you forgotten that isn't THE Bardock of our time. He, that man over there, was never promised the princess. Because in his timeline there is no princess."

"But he loves her."

"That might be true, but have you forgotten that, my master, has chosen you over him."

"Why? He is stronger and better then me."

"Because to her, Bardock is dead. If she was to mate to him, it would only bring up painful memories of her Bardock and of their past." Mihos paused for a second to look at me. "If she knew what I am about to say, she would hurt me." He looked back to Raditz as he removed his paw. "She never truly loved Bardock, your father."

Raditz looked at him in shock, "But they were to be married!" Bardock looked over to them to try to figure out what Raditz was yelling about. Mihos bared his fangs at Raditz, "Keep quiet! Other then my master...and now you. No one can hear me. Only people who bare my mark can only hear me."

"But the only mark on Rhea is our binding mark."

"That is because she doesn't need it. Look, that is another story in itself, and only she can tell it. Now, yes they were to be married, but she did it because the king himself demanded it."

"But I thought the prince picked him?"

"He did...he saw an untapped power within him. In addition, with him being the third strongest male Saiyan. The prince knew the King wouldn't try to deny Bardock."

"I do have a question, that I'm sure only she or the prince would never answer."

"Go ahead."

"If my father was to be married with the princess, why did he still mate with my mother?"

Mihos looked at me and sighed, "I'm really going to get it." Raditz followed his stare to me. "It was because she told him to." Raditz quickly looked back to Mihos in surprise. "She told Bardock that she didn't love him and would never love him. In addition, she only accepted the marriage because her father told her to. She felt that if she followed the king's orders that he may respect her. He had asked her why. All she said was that he was not her true soul mate. She told him to go and love his current mate. He would keep coming to her side, because he started to love her. She was only a year old going on to two years old at this time. This is why you do not know about this because you were sent on missions to please the king and Frieza. It wasn't until her first heat cycle came that he knew that she wouldn't allow him. No matter how hard he tried to court her. She was to powerful for him."

"But what about the prince and the king wouldn't they notice that they didn't bind."

"To be honest the prince never truly wanted this to happen to her. He cared for her...he didn't like that she was being forced to mate with someone she didn't want to. He knew she didn't want him as much as she tried to hide it from the king. But he was not strong enough to over rule his father, so he had to go along with it. That is why he asked his father to allow him to pick her mate. He wanted someone he could trust and knew that would take care of her when he wasn't around. As for the king, he could have found out. But she had found her mate." He looks to Raditz. Raditz looks at him puzzled then points to himself. Mihos nods, "Yes, you. I have heard when I was around other female Saiyans who have found their true soul mates. They would say that their mate would not know about it until months after they had mated. Which you have started to show those signs already. You might not know it but your body does."

"But I was always off planet. How could she known?"

"There was one time that Bardock took her out of the palace to see his place. This was at a time when you were on planet and at home. When she laid eyes on you, she knew that there was something within you. At that moment, she only told me and me alone. When she went into her first heat, she kept denying Bardock. He told her that the king and the prince would find out. She knew that if she didn't follow the king's orders that she could be killed. She told him, that she knew but she didn't want to mate with anyone but her true soul mate. He had to think of something fast before the king would force it upon them or even kill them. The prince was right about one thing Bardock was loyal to the royal family. Therefore, he asked her who she felt was her true mate. She refused to say who it was, until he forced her to tell him. She said it was you. He was surprised by the twists of fate that she would pick his oldest son. He knew there was no way to get you home in time to mate with her, and to get you to follow along. I knew where you were. I knew that if I didn't do anything, Bardock would rape my master and force a bind on her. I did what was best for my master and teleported to your location. What I didn't expect was that you would be in your great ape form. I was able to get control of your ape form and get you transported back to my master."

"Why don't I remember this?"

"That is because your mind was still being controlled by your inner monkey...and me. When I got you back, Bardock was surprised by what happened. He never knew that she and I have the power to teleport. When you smelt the princess' heat cycle, you went crazy for her. I was not able to control you anymore. You were just about to mark her until Frieza showed up. My master told me to protect you. She knew that you would try to attack Frieza if he came anywhere near me. Nevertheless, I wanted to make sure she would be safe and protect her. She told me that you would attack Frieza and she didn't want you to die. So to protect you, I teleported you back to the planet that I took you from. I would have stayed to tell you everything but I heard my master cry out in pain. I feared the worse that Frieza was hurting my master, so I left you and went to her side. When I got back to her, I had found Bardock dead at her feet. She may have not loved him but she did care for him. She held him in her arms trying to heal him but he was to far gone. His final words to her were that he would always love her. He had protected her from Frieza. He fought Frieza and lost. Nevertheless, as any Saiyan would do he died protecting the royal family. I'm sure you know the rest of the story."

"If that happened, then why didn't I feel anything when I saw her again? And why didn't she come to save me from Frieza's rain if she was alive?!"

"First, you two never had a chance to bind to each other you only had sex. Second, she wanted to save you...not just you but the prince also. She begged and ordered Bardock to let her go and save you guys. He kept saying that she was not strong enough to save anyone. Then it happened..." Mihos closed his eyes as he remembers a painful memory. "She tried to take a space pod and rescue you guys, but Bardock found out. There ended up being a fight. Luckily, no one died, but Rhea had lost her memories. All I could do was watch over her and pray that someday she would remember her true self." Mihos opened his eyes and gazed at Raditz. "I had tried so many times to get her to see me again, but she couldn't. Then you showed up and some how you were able to make her remember everything. Which to that I must thank you." Mihos rubs his face against Raditz's face and gives him a small lick. Raditz pushed Mihos away and rubbed his cheek. "Oh..." Raditz looked at Mihos who had a serious look in his eyes. "Remove your armor top."

"WHAT!?" yelled Raditz as he fell backwards. Bardock looks at them again. "You idiot! Do you want to wake my master? Who will do worse to you once she notices those claw marks in your chest...plus she will punish me for hurting you." Raditz removes his breastplate and asks, "What is wrong with her?"

"Lay down." Raditz followed his orders. Mihos leans over top of Raditz and licks the claw marks. Once he was finished he answered Raditz, "Her ki went out of control when she tried to tap into more then she normally can. If I didn't come out and calm her who knows what might have happened to her. Then she fainted from exhaustion." Mihos got up and walked over to me. Bardock watch Mihos, "Plus this is the first time she has become more powerful then a Super Saiyan. What did you two do to her to cause her to summon up so much ki?" Raditz sat up and look over at us. "Bardock and I fired off our most powerful attacks at each other. And they hit her."

"I see...Then I guess in a way I have to thank you both for pushing her to become something more powerful then a Super Saiyan. I guess we could call it Super Saiyan two." Mihos looked at Bardock who was watching him. They stared at each other. Raditz got up, walked over to us, and says, "He would like you to lay her down." Bardock looked up at Raditz. He was shocked at how calm he had become. Bardock lays me on the ground and Mihos cuddles up next to me. Bardock's stomach rumbles, everyone looks at him. He stands up and looks around. "There is a lake about fifty miles north of here." states Raditz as he sits down and places my head in his lap. Mihos adjusts himself to get closer to me. Bardock watches them, and then says, "Guess I'll go check it out." he walks off to the north. Once he was out of hearing range, Raditz asks Mihos, "How long do you think she will be out for?" Mihos opens an eye and looks at him. "I am not sure...a couple of days maybe." He giggles, "Why you dying to have sex with her again?" Raditz blushes, Mihos gives off a laugh like sound. "I cannot blame you since she is reeking of the smell from her heat cycle. I guess I could help you out with that. Although she should probably sleep..."

"You don't have to, she needs to rest." claims Raditz as he was running his fingers through my hair. The smell was getting to Raditz, being this close to her. He was trying so hard to hold back the urge. Mihos laughed at him. "Silly Raditz." Raditz looked at Mihos as he started to turn into a white ball of light. He told Raditz, "Enjoy...Don't hurt her...and be fast. Bardock will be back soon." Mihos was a ball of light now. He floated over to me and entered into my chest. I gasped and opened my eyes. I looked around ended up gazing at Raditz. "Idiot...I told him not to wake you." said Raditz. I noticed he was in full of sweat and his tail was failing around. I reached up and touched his cheek, he jolted. We sat there for a few. I sat up but I was wobbly. I almost fell over but I caught myself. Raditz ordered me, "Rhea, please lay back and rest. You have been through a lot." Not listing to him. He was not looking at me, he was trying so hard not to break down and pounce me. I stood and started to remove my clothing. I knew I should rest also but my body wanted him...No I wanted him. I sit down in his lap facing him. I pressed my chest against him, which ended up making him fall over. I leaned down and looked him in the eyes. My breathing was heavy and my tail was failing around. He looked at me and then quickly turned away. I could tell he was straining and trying really hard to hold back. He spoke slowly, "Rhea...please...put your...clothing back on." I didn't listen to him and just lied down on top of him, pushing my breasts into his chest. He bit down on his lip, his arm inches away from me shaking. He wanted to take me so badly. "Raditz...Please...I need you...I want you." I begged him. He looked at me in the eyes and said, "Rhea...I..." I interrupted him with a kiss. The kiss pushed him over the edge; he was unable to hold back anymore. He grabbed me and rolled us over so I was now lying on the ground. I allowed him to take me, letting him do whatever he pleased to do to me. If the planet were inhabited they would have know about us. Even Bardock was able to hear us; he knew it would be best to wait to return with the food. Hours past as Raditz and I final bit into each other's shoulders. We finished our binding. We lay in each other's arms for a while, until I had fallen asleep within his arms. Raditz knew Bardock would be back soon, so he softly laid me on the ground and got up to put his pants back on. As he gazed at me, a white light came out from my chest. It floated to my side, and then turned into Mihos. He looked at Raditz with a grin, "Feel better?" Raditz smirked at him. He reached down to grab his shirt and my pants. He walked over to me and sat down. He carefully put the clothing on me. Bardock started to come out from the forest as Raditz laid my head in his lap. Mihos sat next to me. Bardock walked over near them and put the fish down. He went back to get some wood for a fire. When he got back, he pilled up the wood and fired a small ki beam into the stack. A fire engulfed the wood. Once the fire was warm enough he placed the fish over top of the fire. Raditz watched him place the fish, "Guessing from those fish, I would say we are on Jadon."

Bardock glanced at him, "Yeah...How can you tell?"

"Because I was sent here by Frieza to destroy everyone on this planet. When I had killed everyone thing, I had sat down to eat some fish that look just like those."

"Once we have finished eating we should probably get back to the ship. I'm sure they are all worried about me."

Mihos looked at Raditz, "Unfortunately we cannot leave until she is fully recovered. Until she does I would like to train with you." Bardock looks at me. He reaches over and touches my face. Raditz watches him very closely. Bardock brushes some hair from my face. Mihos watches both of the males. Bardock softly says to not wake me, "What has happened to you?" he sighs and returns to his potion before touching me. He went back to watching the fire. Raditz looks at Mihos who was getting comfortable next to me. He notices Raditz looking at him, Mihos nods to him. He rests his head on my mid-section. Raditz spoke, "She surpassed a Super Saiyan and become guess you could call it Super Saiyan two. The boast of ki was to much right way for her. Therefore, it went out of control. Mihos was able to get her to control it which caused her to faint." Bardock looked at Raditz in surprise, "Is that even possible? How do you know for sure?"

While still looking at Mihos, Raditz says, "May I?" Mihos looked at him, and then he looked to me. _If she was to find out, she might be mad at us. _Bardock broke the silence, "May you what?" Mihos looked to Bardock. _If he brought it up though it would be fun to see. Although you know, he won't believe you. He will just think you're crazy. _Raditz giggles as Mihos rests his head back on me. _Fine go ahead and try, not like you needed my permission anyways. _"What is so funny, boy?" asks Bardock

Laughingly answers Raditz, "Sorry, Mihos said something funny." Mihos snorts at him.

"Did I hit you to hard back there? Mihos has not said a word; after all, he is just a lion. Lions cannot talk."

_I told you it would be useless._

Raditz grunts at Mihos, "Then I'll show him the bite mark you gave me." Raditz pulls down the shoulder of his shirt to notice that Mihos mark was gone and the only mark was mine. _She isn't dumb you know. She knew the moment I reentered her body that I had marked you. There is a reason why she and I bit the same shoulder and that isn't to hide my bite. It is that shoulder of yours has the softest skin area and it is the sexiest. _"Damn IT!" yells Raditz, I give off a soft moan. Mihos gives off a low roar, _You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to stop yelling!_ Raditz apologized to him, "I'm sorry."

Bardock is looking at Raditz as if he has lost him mind. He asks, "You can understand him?" Raditz looks at Bardock. "Yeah, he bit me on the shoulder. Which he calls marking, but as you can see Rhea has bite over top of it. Now I am able to hear his thoughts."

"Why haven't I been told this before? And why have I not had it done to me?"

Raditz looks to Mihos who was resting comfortable on me. Raditz says, "He said, 'Because master has not wished it.' He did it to me without Rhea's permission. He thought that because we were mates now that it would be ok, and he didn't want me to go berserk after seeing her collapse back there."

"I see...it doesn't matter that I have been with her longer...then..." before Bardock could finish Mihos had pounced him causing him to be pinned under Mihos. Mihos was growling and baring his fangs at him. Bardock was once again surprised by Mihos speed and strength. Raditz looks down at me and runs his hand through my hair. "He says, 'you idiot! She was going to but you had to go and make her forget everything.' He also said that you would have to regain his trust before he will ever let you be marked by him. He goes on to say that if it wasn't for her..." Raditz pauses as he hears Mihos speaking to him. "He would have killed you by now. He doesn't trust you at all." Mihos snorts at Bardock then he walks back over to me and lies down again. As he laid down, he notices that I was slightly cold and shivering. He cuddled up to me to try to keep me warm. Bardock started to sniff the air. He quickly looked at me. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet, boy. Isn't it too soon for a Saiyan to exit a heat cycle?"

Raditz looked down at me as he took in my smell. "Your right..." Mihos interrupted him by meowing at them. Raditz nearly fell over once he heard what Mihos had just told him. Bardock looked at Mihos then to Raditz, "What is it?"

"He said, 'That it wasn't a normal heat cycle. And that...' " Raditz paused, Mihos nodded and purred at him. "And what?" asked Bardock.

"That she is pregnant."

Bardock looks at Mihos and me and says, "I guess that is to be expected since her first and past cycles she didn't get pregnant. At least it should be a healthy pregnancy."

"I'm going to be a father." repeated Raditz who could not believe what he was just told. He looked at Mihos who was starting to fall asleep on me. "How do you know? Are you sure?" Mihos ignored him. Raditz didn't like that and grabbed him by the mane. He yelled at him, "Are you sure!? It is too soon to know for sure."

"Ummm...Son..." says Bardock. Raditz looks at Bardock, "I wouldn't do that to him."

"Huh?" says Raditz as he looks back to Mihos, who was almost about to bite off his arm. Mihos glared at him angrily. _Just because you can hear me now and that your my master's mate. Does not mean I have to obey you! You Saiyans really need to learn to trust better. It is no wonder why my master has called me to this world. You know what I don't blame her for calling me here either! _Raditz was confused. He let go of Mihos, and Mihos lies back down. Before falling asleep, he spoke to Raditz again. _You claim to be her mate now, and yet you know nothing. Is that all you Saiyans know how to do fight, eat and to mate. I feel really sorry for my master if that is true._ "Mihos..." says Raditz but Mihos was already asleep.

"Let them rest...come and eat. You will need your strength if you want to train with me." says Bardock as he holds a fish in Raditz direction. Raditz gets up and take the fish. He sits down near the fire. Unable to eat Raditz stares at his fish. "What's wrong boy?" asks Bardock

"He said we know nothing about her."

Bardock takes a couple of bites from the fish, then says, "That might be true, and she will have to share them with us someday." He takes some more bites of his fish. "Only person alive that would truly know and understand her is the prince himself." He went back to eating.

"I'm unsure about that. Since the destruction of our home planet, he has not been the same. It's as if he has forgotten his past also." said Raditz as he finally starts to eat his fish.

"We all have our secrets." claimed Bardock. They both went on eating the fish. When they had finished Bardock laid down to go to sleep. Raditz got up and walked back over to me. He cuddled up to me as his tail wrapped around me. Mihos slightly opened his eye to see who had moved his master. When he noticed it was Raditz he went back to sleep. Raditz watched me as I sleep. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I hope someday you will tell me your secrets. I love you Rhea." He finally fell asleep also.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is a non-profit fan-based story.

Dragonball, Dragonball z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama

DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd..

All Rights Reserved.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and

distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.

Author's Note: When you see words in Italic, they are thoughts or speech that is being relayed through telepathy.

**Chapter 6**

Three days had past since we had arrived on Jadon. I slowly was starting to wake up as I was feeling around me. No one was near me; sleepily I called out, "Mihos...Raditz..." I then felt something that felt like animal fur that was lying over top of me. "Mihos?" I said as I rubbed my eyes. When I opened them, again I noticed the fur lying over top of me was not Mihos. I let out a loud scream as my ki shoot up causing the pelt to go flying. Mihos, who was a couple of feet away from me, quickly run over to me. Once I saw him, I grabbed him and buried my face within his mane. He put a leg around me and held me. Once Raditz heard the scream, he stopped Bardock's fist that came flying at him. They both looked down at me to find that I was wake. "I told you it wouldn't be a good idea to keep that pelt." said Bardock. Raditz ignored him and fly down to me. He knelt down next to me, "You ok, love?" I look at him to see that he was still in his Super Saiyan form. "So you finally became a Super Saiyan." I smiled at him, "I'm glad for you, love." Then I started to remember my own new transformation. "How long have I been out?" I asked

"Three days, I'm sure you're hungry. I'll go get some food for you to fill up on."

I nodded, "While you do that, I'm going to find some place to give me a bath."

Bardock lands near by, "Why not do all of that back on the ship? We really should be getting back."

"Not yet."

"Why not!?"

"Two reasons..." Raditz's hands hit the ground as he falls over, and turns back to normal. "First, I don't have enough strength yet to teleport us back." I look at Mihos. He nods at me, "Second, Raditz needs more training."

"But we can do that back on the ship."

"Bardock!" I yell at him. I stood up and wrapped my tail around waist.

"Look we need to get back to the ship. Don't you understand how worried they are with the disappearance of me. No less you also!" growled Bardock. Raditz tried to get up but he just ended up falling over again, he was panting heavily and sweating all over. He was worn out from the training in Super Saiyan form. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, in a weak voice he said, "I'm...ok." He tried again to get up. He started to fall again; I grabbed him and lowered him to the ground. "No, you are not ok. You need to rest." I told him. Bardock was upset that I was ignoring him. "I...need to get...us food." claimed Raditz as he tried to get up, but I pushed him back down. "NO! You are to rest!" Mihos meowed at me, "No, you will need your strength to help me." Mihos and I both looked to Bardock, who was really angry. Mihos walked over to Bardock and check him out. Then he meowed to me. "Bardock, Get over here and give Raditz some of your ki." I ordered him

Bardock smirked, "Why should I? We can just go back to the ship to take care of all of this!"

I glared at him, "Bardock..." I growled, "That is an order from your Princess!" Bardock stood there; he opened his mouth to protest. Before he could even say a word, I yelled out, "MIHOS!" Bardock didn't even have a chance to react to the incoming attack from Mihos. Mihos had him pinned to the ground. Everyone knew that Mihos was strong, but they didn't know how strong he was. He was probably even stronger then me. Even knowing this Bardock still tried his best to get free. Mihos growled and bared his fangs in Bardock's face. Bardock couldn't help but baring his fangs back at Mihos. I got up and walked over to them. I knelt down next to them. I placed my hand on Bardock's chest, "If only you obeyed me, we wouldn't have to do this the hard way." I told him calmly. Bardock opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Raditz, "Father! don't!" He looked over to him, and then he remembered what was said three nights ago. He looked to Mihos who was ready to kill him the moment he tried to deny Rhea to be his princess. That was the laws of the Saiyan race. Anyone would deny any royal; it would be considered as treason and would be killed on the spot. He was pulled from his thoughts by a pain in his chest. He looked down to see a large blue sphere coming out from his chest. He arched his back and screamed in pain. Once the sphere was all the way out of him. He gasps and watches my every move. Mihos lighted up his hold, but kept Bardock in place. I stood up and looked at the ki ball within my hand. "You have such a nice ki, Bardock. It is the friendliest I have seen, with such a pure blue color too. I have only seen red ki before." I said as the ki swirled around. I knelt next to Raditz, who was starting to breath a bit normal now. As he gazed at the sphere, he started to get tense. "Relax, the more tense you are the more it will hurt." He tries to calm down but he couldn't. I sighed softly. I leaned down and gave him a deep passionate kiss. He couldn't help but to return the kiss. He started to relax. I slowly and carefully move the sphere near his chest. As the ball started to enter, he tensed up again. I stopped pushing and called out, "Mihos...take Bardock away from here." He looked at me to notice why I was telling him that. Before following out my orders, _You know you're pregnant, right, master?_

_ Yes I do. Don't worry I will be careful._

_ Be careful, master. Call for me if you need me._ Mihos placed his mouth around Bardock's neck. _Don't use too much ki, Mihos. We don't have a lot to spare._ Mihos ran off into the forest. Once they were out of sight, I crawled on top of Raditz and into a straddling position. Raditz painfully spoke, "Rhea..." I leaned over placing my head on his shoulder. I whispered into his ear, "Shh...you need to relax. The more you are tense it will hurt more. Think of it just like sex."

"But the child...if you do this it will hurt the child. You know Saiyan sex is never caring."

"Trust me."

"But..."

"Raditz, please just trust me."

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes..." I said. Raditz growled at the thought of how many males I have done this with. I interrupted his growl and thoughts with a kiss. "Don't worry I have only slept with you and you alone. Most of the others that I did this to Mihos ended up scaring them until they would faint."

"Wouldn't that be easier though?"

"Yes...and no. Most of the time they would end up in a healing tank for months."

Raditz looked scared, "But there is no tank here!"

"That is why I took Bardock verse mine or Mihos. You two are of the same blood, which should make it easier for your kis to combine."

"Should...!" fear was written all over Raditz's face. I sighed and kissed him again, "Will you shut up and put some faith into me!" I ripped off my shirt and my pants. Raditz's scent was full of fear, with a small hint of excitement. "Why did you mate with me? If you are just going to be afraid for me and have no trust in me." His eyes widen in surprise. "Just stay in control, I don't want to have to use Ki restraints on you." An hour past, everything was going ok. My hand was flat to his chest. I looked up into his eye. His breathing had increased and his eyes were now blank. His muscles started to convulsing, "Damn it! Must have been too much for his body to handle. Now I have to deal with a damn monkey." I growl. _Mihos!_

_ Yes, master?_

_ Knock Bardock out. And get over here now. Raditz is going ape!_

_ Yes, master._ Mihos looked at Bardock with joy. Bardock sensed something was up so he went into defensive stance. Mihos started pacing back and forth in front of Bardock. He was watching for the right moment to strike. Then he found it, Mihos flashed and was behind Bardock. Bardock couldn't keep up with Mihos speed. By the time, Bardock could notice it was too late, Mihos had already strike him. "Damn...it..." say Bardock as he falls to the ground. Mihos waited a few before he left to make sure Bardock was not faking it. Once he knew it was safe to leave, he started to run towards us.

Over where Raditz and I were, I stood gazing up at him. I made a fist and a white light starting to come out of the cracks in my fist. I open my hand as a shining white ball of light floated in my hand, "I hope Mihos has token care of Bardock. I would have to have to deal with two uncontrollable apes running around." I threw the ball into the sky. Raditz was roaring as he was destroying the planet. I stared at the light, my tail unwound and started spazzing out. Then my breathing deepens along with my muscles started to convulse. My eyes when all white and my fangs started to grow. I started to transform in my great ape form. When he got out of the forest, he noticed that Raditz had already transformed into a great ape. "Master!" I look to see him approaching me. "You know this isn't one of your smartest moves you have done."

"Shut up! It was the best I could think of in the short amount of time. Did you take care of Bardock?"

"Bardock is out cold." He looks up to me, "What's the plan the master?"

"You have marked Raditz, right?"

"Yes, I have, master. Why?"

"I need you to join with him."

"WHAT!?"

"Mihos, I need you for this, I cannot do it alone."

"But I have only done it with you."

"Mihos, I..." Raditz shooting a ki blast at me interrupted me. I barely dodged it as it grazed my face. I growled at him and punched him in the face. "Look Mihos, now isn't the time to be arguing about this. I need you to guide him. I will be out here keeping him from hurting himself and also aiding you."

Mihos sighed, "You sure?"

I nod, "I believe in you." Mihos watched me. Raditz was roaring as he kept trying to get out of my hold on him. "Mihos...Please." Mihos was shocked by this; he has never heard his master speak that way before. It was always been order and demand, never pleading. Raditz bite my hand, which cased me to let out a yelp. The yelp had stunned Raditz for a moment before he was on the attack again. Before I could beg Mihos, again he was already in his ball of light form and entering Raditz's body through his chest. Before he was all the way in I said, "Thank you." and smiled at him. Then Mihos was gone he had fully joined with Raditz's body. I took a deep breath and spoke loudly. "Raditz! I know you're in there. You might be feeling differently right now. Mihos has joined with your body. He is there to help you." Raditz was struggling to get out of my hold. "RADITZ! please listen to us. We are here to help you."

We had stood there for a long time, struggling with each other. The artificial moon started to flicker. I know it was going to die soon and I would lose my great ape form. I needed to think fast. We were making no progress on Raditz. With a begging tone, I said to him, "Raditz...please..." Then I kissed him. Slowly his body started to relax. I let go of his arm and wrap my arms around his neck. I hold him close to me. I opened my eyes to see his eyes were still blank. I leaned my head on his shoulder and tears started to form, "Raditz, please come back. What do I have to do to get you to come back to me?" Raditz's arm started to move as it slowly moved to lie across my lower back. I started to feel his head rest on my shoulder. A soft voice rang in my ear. "R...R...Rhe...Rhea." I gasped as tears started to fall. I started to feel my form changing back. I looked up and the moon was gone. I groaned as I changed back to my normal form. "NO! Not now!" I yelled out. Raditz was staring at me. He reaches down and grabs me in his hand. He lifted me up to his face. He sniffs me, if he wasn't holding me I would have fallen over. I was weak from the transformation that I fell forward onto his nose. His eyes start to change back. He was gaining his normal eyes again. Then the voice came again from the ape. "Rh...Rhea..."

I look up to and gaze into his eyes, "Yes, it is me, Raditz, my love."

As he kept speaking the more, he started to control the ape within him. "Rhea, what...happened to...me?"

I waited to make sure he was finished, "Bardock's and your ki was too much for you body to hold that it ended up triggering your transformation into a great ape."

"I don't understand...I have never heard...of a great...ape speaking...How can I?"

"That is because of Mihos is helping you overpower your inner monkey...well I'm helping also. And yes, some Saiyans can talk in ape form. The only recorded ones are of the Royal blood line."

"But I'm not of Royal blood. How can I?"

"Because like I said Mihos is guiding you. Everyone of the Royal blood has been trained to overpower their inner monkey. However, normally that takes years to master. Something about Bardock's bloodline will always amaze me." Raditz snarled when he heard Bardock's name. "I'm sorry, love. I know you hate when I say his name." I gave him a kiss on the nose. "Love, are you in full control of your ape form?" I rubbed his mussel. He paused to think. I could see he was thinking really hard about it. He finally spoke, "I think I am."

"Then we'll see for sure." I gave him one more kiss as I floated from his hand to the ground. He watched me. I looked up at him and spoke loudly, "I need you to remember this feeling you have right now. And hold it. Your going to lose a bit of power have in you. That power is Mihos' ki. You ready?" I could see him studying himself. After a few seconds, a sound came from the edge of the forest. Without turning I yelled out, "Bardock! don't come out!" Raditz looked to where the sound was coming from. Bardock didn't listen to my warnings and came out from the forest rubbing the back of his head. He yelled out, "Where the hell is Mihos? I'm going to kill him for attacking me." When he opened his eyes, he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up to the sky expecting to see a full moon, but there was none. He looked over to me to notice I was nude. Raditz felt Bardock have a slight interest in me. Raditz turned and stood in front of me, to block Bardock's view. He growled as Bardock walked closer to us. He was saying, "What the hell is going on?" He didn't stop walking towards us. Raditz swigged at him, casing him to go flying into the forest and taking out some trees with him. Raditz went chasing after Bardock. I sighed, _And just when we were there._

_ Master? now?_

_ No Mihos, Raditz is rampaging again, stupid Bardock. Why couldn't he just listen to me?_ "RADITZ! STOP!" I yelled out to him. He stopped and looked at me, as he was about to speak a beam of light came flying past him. Raditz turned his head back facing Bardock. I sighed and jumped up taking off into the sky. Another beam came flying at him, he dodged it. Another came out, I knew he wouldn't make this one also. I fly in the path and slapped the beam away. Raditz looked at me, to see I was in Super Saiyan form. "Rhea?" He asked me. I looked over my shoulder with a serious look on my face. I looked back to the forest; Bardock was already shooting off another beam. I once again deflected it. I growled into the forest. It was quiet and nothing moved or made a sound. I looked over the forest looking for Bardock's ki. Raditz broke the silence, "Rhea, just let me kill him. Then he will no longer be able to want you." I quickly turned to him and gave him the death stare. I was pissed. "Come on..." I interrupted him, "RADITZ! SHUT UP!"

Raditz growled at me, he knew he was the dominant in the relationship. "Rhea!"

I growled back at him, "Raditz, shut it! and that is an order from your princess." He glared at me. I went back to looking to the forest. "Raditz, I know. But you have to remember I am the princess. So understand that you will have to take my orders sometimes also." my voice was calmer this time. I looked around the forest, and then I found it. Bardock was hunkered down listening to us. I sighed as I returned to my normal form. I floated over to Raditz and kissed him. Then softly said for only him to hear. "When we are in the bedroom, I am at your command..." I leaned in closer, "master." His eyes turned to me in shock of what he just heard. I floated away from him, he watched my every move. _Still there, _"Bardock! I know you can hear me!" I paused, he did not move, "Fair enough. I wouldn't want to come out either with my mate asking to kill you." I paused for a second, "I want both of you to listen to me. I am sick and tired of you both trying to kill each other every five seconds..."

"Tell your mate that! He keeps trying to kill me when I approach you. No less look at you." yells out Bardock.

"It is your fault that you keep thinking perverted things about her." yelled Raditz. They started verbal fighting with each other. I was getting really angry that veins were showing on my forehead. I growled out, "SHUT UP!" They both went quiet. As he looked at me, he recognized this look. The prince had shown it on many times when he was with him. He knew it meant business. Bardock didn't even move. They both were quiet. I spoke loud enough that Bardock could here, "I am sick of this! Bardock I know you love me. Raditz I know you love me. However, I mated to Raditz because I love him! Bardock if you were the Bardock of this time you would understand, but your not..."

"That's not true, I don't love you." yelled Bardock.

"Shut Up!" I yelled, "You can lie all you want, but your smell gives you away and you cannot hide that." I could him grunt, "So since you both cannot come to some agreement, I am going to have to settle this. The Saiyan way!"

They both gasped, "But one of us will die." called out Bardock.

I ignored him, "As order by the Princess of all Saiyans, I order you both to fight out your differences."

"But..." called out Bardock

"And! If one of you kill the other. You will experience life worse then death itself!" I paused, "Do you understand me!?"

"Yes, ma'am." they both said

"Good, now I'm going to go get cleaned up." I started to walk away, but then stop. "Oh...by the way, we should make this an even battle."

Raditz looks at me, "What do you mean?"

"Well I was going to do this the slow way, but since we were interrupted." I held out my hand and gazed into Raditz's eyes. "Sorry...Mihos return to your true master." Raditz started screaming in pain, as a white light came out of his chest and zoomed over to my hand. I gazed at the light, "Welcome home." I said as I place it near my chest. It entered my body. Raditz was screaming in pain and agony as his body was changing back to normal. I waited to make sure he would be ok before I headed off to find somewhere to wash up. Once he had returned to normal and I could feel he was ok, "Give him a few before you attack Bardock." Once Raditz was ok, I yelled out, "Play nice you two. I will be back later and with food. You just do your guy thing." I started to fly off, "Remember NO killing each other!"


	7. Chapter 7

This story is a non-profit fan-based story.

Dragonball, Dragonball z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama

DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd..

All Rights Reserved.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and

distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.

Author's Note: When you see words in Italic, they are thoughts or speech that is being relayed through telepathy.

**Chapter 7**

I fly around exploring the planet; I had found perfect hunting grounds with a good herd of animals. I also found a nice hot spring. I floated above the spring looking around the world, taking in the view of the planet. I took in a deep breath. I could scene Raditz and Bardock still fighting far off in the distance. _Master, are you okay? _asked Mihos as he interrupted my thoughts. I sighed as Mihos exited my body and gazed at me. He floated over to me and rubbed up against my leg. I smiled at him as I pet his mane, _Your worried about him? _I didn't answer him, and just looked up to the sky. He looks up to me, _Master he will be okay._

"I know they will but I cannot help this feeling of something coming."

_Like what?_

I ignored his question, "How is your energy?" He looked at me puzzled, _not at full._

"Good, that will be enough then."

_Master, if I may ask. What do you have planed?_

"We're taking a trip."

_Do you think that is wise? Won't your mate go ape shit when he finds you are gone?_

"He'll be okay. We'll wont be long, plus he has his hands full with Bardock at them moment." I paused, "Plus, I don't want to keep running around naked. It'll only fuel the fire with Raditz, every time Bardock looks at me."

_You still love him?_

"What!?" I look to him in shock over his question, "No...I'm with Raditz, now." Mihos looks at me and gives me the look. I sigh, "Alright, I do." Mihos shook his head, "Can you blame me!? He stood by me the whole time I had lost my memory." I hang my head in shame, "He even helped me through my heats. Knowing well enough he could never mate with me. But...he's not the same Bardock I knew." I turn away from him to hide my emotions on my face. _Master?_

"Don't ever tell Raditz." I say as I place my hand over the mark on my shoulder. "Although, I'm sure he has an idea already. Which is one reason why I think he wants to kill Bardock even more."

_Why is that, master?_

"Because Bardock is competition, even though we have already mated." I look back to the sky, "Competition mate are meant to be dealt with...by killing them."

_Why hasn't he yet?_

"I don't know why." I looked to him, "Let's get going while they are still fighting. They'll be getting hungry soon."

_Are you sure this will be okay?_

"Mihos!" I snarled at him. Mihos sighed as he turned back into his ball of light form and floated towards my chest. I wrapped my arms around him as he joined with my body once again. I closed my eyes as I felt his ki join with my own. I took a long breath as I looked throughout the galaxy for one ki pattern. _Where is she?_

_ Who?_

_ Athena...she should be on the ship. Unless Michael has moved the ship._

_ Here, master. _I looked in the area Mihos pointed to.

_Ah, there she is. Good and she is alone. _There was a flash of light and I was gone.

On the ship, Athena was in Bardock's chambers, she was looking at the photographs of the three of us together. She reaches down and picks up the picture of our first time together. She sighed, "When you coming home, sister?"

"In at least eight and a half months." I answered from the shadows of the room. She turns to where my voice came from. She drops the picture and comes running over to me. Mihos jumped out of my chest and landed in front of me. She stopped a few feet away from him in shock at the sudden appearance of Mihos. He was growling and baring his fangs at her. I took a few steps forward, just enough for my legs to show in the light. I reached down and touched Mihos, and he looked up to me. Before I could say something to him Athena asks, "Hera? Sister?"

"Mihos, it's okay, you remember Athena." There was silence before I giggled, "Silly, she has grown up since you last saw her. It's been 22 years since you last saw her and she was only one." I look to Athena, "And yes, Athena it is me, Rhea. Or the one you called when my memory was gone, Hera." I look back to Mihos, "If you need to know more we can talk about it later, Mihos. Since Bardock and Raditz are waiting for us." I start walking to the closet when Athena yelled out, "Sister, wait!" I paused, "You said Bardock...My father is alive?" I didn't answer her and went back to walking away. As I was pushing some buttons to open the hidden passageway. She runs over to me and grabs my arm. Mihos smacks her arm away and growls at her. "Sorry, Athena, he is playing protective because my mate isn't here to do it."

"You finally mated to my father?"

My tail puffed up in anger over her statement. With a low growl, I answered her, "Your father is dead! Still!" The door opens up and I walk down the hallway. Mihos followed right behind me then Athena behind him. As we entered my chamber, Athena looks around, "Wow, I never knew about that pathway."

I ignored her statement and asked her, "So where is Michael? I'm surprised he hasn't come storming the ship to get to me." I walked into the bedroom, "Lights dim!" The lights came on dimly lit. "I had to lock him up." said Athena as she stared at the bite mark on my shoulder. I could feel her staring at me. I opened up the dresser, pulled out a shirt, and put it on. As I continued to get dressed, "He must have really gone over the edge to make you put him in the brig." Mihos walked over to the bed, jumped up, and lay down.

"Yeah, he tried to take control of the ship. To come after you. Sister, what did you do to him to make him at you? He was never like this before."

I froze in my tracks as I started to remember the past, I softly spoke, "I had killed his wife, and unborn child." Athena gasped as I looked to Mihos. He looked up to me as I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He put his head in my lap. I started to pet him as I spoke, "It was a long time ago. I'm not surprised you don't remember it, since you were still a baby. It was also the same day I lost my self."

"Your self?"

"Yes, I was in heat, Michael's wife didn't understand our races heat cycles." I sighed, "Without my mate, I am very aggressive and will almost attack anything and aim to kill them. I almost killed Michael also if it wasn't for the Lord."

~Flashback~

"Rhea! Stop this!" yelled out the Lord.

"No! As the princess of the Saiyans, I am going to retrieve my brother and my mate! And no one is going to stop me. Not even you 'Lord'." I growled at him. Michael storms into the pod bay. I crouched down into a defensive position, my tail failing behind me. Michael looks around until his eyes meets mine. "YOU!" He snarled at me, "You, Killed my wife!"

"Michael, calm down. She is in heat and will attack any male that goes near her." called out the Lord

"My wife was a Woman! And yet she killed her!"

"She?" I questioned as I tried to remember back.

"Yes! She!" He snapped at me

I tilted my head, "I have killed no women. Only a male who tried to pin me down."

"That was my wife!"

"They had a male scent to them."

"Wait! Are you sure, Rhea?" asked the Lord

I tried to remember to make sure, "Yes."

The Lord thought for a moment before asking Michael, "Michael, was your wife with child?"

Michael looked to the Lord in shock, "How? Yes, she was, with our son." He looked back to me, "And that flea bitten monkey killed them both!" I growled at him. "Now she must die for it...I will have my revenge!" Michael charged towards me. The Lord yells out, "Michael! Stop!" Michael didn't listen to him. It was as if time had slowed around me. I switched from defensive to attack. The Lord knew that if this was to continue that Michael would die. He stared to feel my ki rising, I was getting close to my transformation into Super Saiyan. "RHEA! NO!" he yelled out as his own ki skyrocketed. I slowly turned to look at him from the sudden raise of his ki. I have never felt him this strong before, but it felt so familiar to someone I knew. As I opened my mouth to say his name. Michael punched me right in the side of the face. I went flying into the side of the ship, hitting my head hard against the wall of the ship. I was knocked out from the blow to the ship.

When I came too the Lord was crouched down and holding me in one of his arms. He was staring and growling at Michael. Michael was surprised by the Lord's actions. I tried to move a bit but every muscle in my body ached; I gave off a small yelp. This caused the Lord to tense up and look at me. As we gazed at each other, a sudden fear came over me. I left his gaze to look around the room. I had no clue where I was, no less who was this person that held me in his arms. The Lord noticed the change in me, "Rhea...are you okay?" I didn't respond to him as I looked at Michael who had anger and surprise written all over him. Our eyes met, I could feel the anger he had for me in his eyes. The Lord noticed our gazes and could see that I was scared. He became confused by the change in my personality, but he still had this feeling to protect me. He took his cape and blocked my view of Michael. The Lord called out to Michael, "Leave, Michael. I need to make sure she is okay. And your presence here is only scaring her."

"She has a right to be scared because I'm going to kill her."

The Lord growls at him, " .NOW!" Michael stares at him. "Or I'll kill you myself!" I cowered in fear from the growls that came from the Lord. Michael was stunned by his actions. There was a long silence before Michael spoke, "Yes, my Lord." he grunted as he left the room. The Lord waited to make sure no one else was coming in. He finally relaxed and took off his cape and wrapped it around me. I didn't move as he sat down next to me. Once he let me go I quickly, with what strength I could find, backed way from him and cowered near the wall. He was surprised by my actions; it reminded him of when a child would fear a parent when they were going to punish them. He took a deep breath and let it out. He spoke softly to me, "I'm not going to hurt you, Rhea." There was a silence as I studied him. Sacredly I said, "I'm not Rhea...who are you?"

~end of flashback~

"The Lord was shocked, because I had lost my memory. He had told me about me but I wouldn't believe him. At that time, the life he told me about didn't feel like it was mine. We gave me the name Hera, and I started a new life that felt like mine."

Athena stood there in 'aw' over the story. Mihos places a paw on me to get my attention. I looked to him, "Yes, your right Mihos. We should finish up here." I got up and walked into the closet. I take out a large box, as I place it on the floor; Mihos says to me, _How does she know Bardock is her father?_ Before he could continue, I looked at Athena, "Sister, how do you know about Bardock? And that he's your father?"

"Before we went to Earth to get Raditz. The Lord and I spoke in private because I was confused on why I looked like Kakarot. He told me that Hades could help me. He said he would take care of it but then Raditz came aboard and he seemed very busy so I went to Hades and asked myself. It wasn't until a day ago that Hades came and told me. That I was the daughter to Bardock and twin to Kakarot. He also said that Bardock had died at Frieza's hands and that he was to be with the princess, as her mate." I growled as I went back to putting supplies into the box. She watched me, "I thought when you said your mate and you said his name. That he was actually alive and you found him. You had finally fulfilled our dying king's wishes of you to be mated with him."

I growled at her as I threw some medical supplies into my box, "As far as Bardock goes, HE is not my Mate! Nor will he ever be!"

"So you're saying he is alive."

I yelled at her, "If you want to know so much about him then talk to the Lord, since he seems to know so much about the Saiyan race! And if you must know its Raditz! He was always my true mate."

"Your true mate? But the King and prince wanted you with Bardock."

"Well I denied him which is why he is dead!"

"You didn't..."

"NO! The only truth to that history is Frieza did kill Bardock!" Athena was about to ask more questions but before she could I yelled to Mihos, "I'm finished!" He understood and got up and rejoined with my body. I too a hold of the box, Athena started to run over to me to stop me. As she went to grab my arm, I was gone. She was left alone in the room, "Sister..."


	8. Chapter 8

This story is a non-profit fan-based story.

Dragonball, Dragonball z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama

DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd..

All Rights Reserved.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and

distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.

* * *

Author's Note: When you see words in Italic, they are thoughts or speech that is being spoken through telepathy. Sorry everyone for the long updates, have been getting busy with stuff going on in Real life that has been keeping me busy. I will be trying to update these next couple of weeks here. I still have three more chapters already written down. Just have to transfer them to the computer. I do have a lot more chapters planed out within my head. This story will most likely ended up being my longest one so far.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Back on planet Jadon, Bardock and Raditz were still going at it. Once I appeared near them, Raditz could feel the anger within me. He wanted to go over to me and ask why I had left and what was wrong with me. However, he had things that are more important now to dealing with Bardock. Who was also showing concern for me. Which just put more fuel on the fire, I looked up to them to watch their fight. Mihos called out to me, _master, you okay?_

_ You should be resting Mihos, I used a lot of ki on that exit. I am going to need you at your full power. For if, someone finds us out here. _I giggle, _I will also will need your help breaking up those idiots for sleep and to eat._

_ Yes, master. Call for me when you need me._

I smile, _I will, now rest. _As I watch the boys, I would study each of their movements. I could tell that Bardock was not even using his full power. Raditz on the other hand was at full power, he even was in his Super Saiyan form. Nevertheless, he still was no match for Bardock. I sighed, "He still needs more work." my stomach rumbles, "Well then off to get some food." I walked off into the forest to hunt down some pray. Once I found some deer like creatures, I stalked them before I went in for the kill. Loud growls and screams of pain echoed throughout the forest. After awhile it went quite as I walked out of the forest covered in blood and dragging three of the deer behind me. I had paused to notice that both Raditz and Bardock had stopped fighting and were standing a few feet from me, ready to enter into the forest to aid me. I huffed and continued walking to the campsite. They both looked me over in surprise. After a moment, Raditz softly giggled and followed me to the campsite. I set the deer near the campfire site. "Rhea..." Raditz called out to me. I ignored him and walked over to the box that I had brought with me from the ship. I reached in and took out two buckets. Raditz had walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Rhea, love...are you okay?" I turned around and looked at him. I gave him a smile, as my tail had uncoiled from my waist and moved to wrap around his. I looked over his shoulder to see Bardock standing there. I could see concern in his eyes, I softly sighed. Raditz puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him. I give off a small purr at the closeness to my mate. Bardock tsked in disgust, which caused Raditz to give off a low growl towards him. I throw the buckets at Bardock, he caught them as I ordered him, "Got get some water." Bardock grunted at me. "I need to speak to my prince." They both were taken back by the title. For a moment, they had forgotten that now that Raditz is mated to me would make him a prince now. Bardock growls as he walks off. I look up to Raditz to see him watching Bardock as he walked away. I rested my hands and head against his chest. "I don't know why you won't let me just kill him already." he said as he turned and looked down at me. I did not answer him, "You still care for him, don't you?" I walked back to the box. As I pull out some clothing for him, I say to him, "Of course I do. He is a Saiyan and I am the princess. I have to care for all of my fellow Saiyans."

"That's not what I mean!"

I pushed the clothing at him, "And you think killing him will fix anything! Raditz, he's your father!"

"He might look like my father but that Saiyan IS NOT my father. My father died..."

"Protecting us!" She takes a short breath, "When I look at him I feel sorry, because me, the princess, couldn't even protect her own mate...No less an honorable Saiyan warrior."

"Us?" he questioned out of confusion.

I nodded, "I'm sure you have heard the story from Mihos. That day when he died..." I paused as I looked to the ground, "He charged Frieza to give Mihos time to get you out of there and to make sure Frieza wouldn't see you with me. If Frieza knew that you were my mate, he would have done anything to kill you." I walked over to a rock and sat down on it. "But I was too weak to even protect anyone." I place my hand on my head to hide my face. Raditz walked over to me and sat down next to me. He puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him. I rested my head against his chest. He softly spoke, "I am here now and I will protect you no matter what. Even if it means..." I interrupted him with a kiss to his lips. "I know, love, but I am the princess. I won't let anyone take you from me...again..." I take his hand into mine and place our hands on my stomach. "I mean from us." My stomach rumbles again as I give off a small giggle. "You should put those clothing on, while I get the food ready." I stood up and headed over to the food, but I was stopped when Raditz had grabbed me. "I am here for you and I will always be here for you and our child." I turn my head to look at him, "I just don't trust that Saiyan he means trouble." I lean in and kiss him, "I know, love...I know. But take this chance to learn from him." He nods at me. He lets go of me to put his clothing on. As he is slipping into his pants he says, "Next time you leave to go back to that ship. Tell me!" I looked at him in surprise, "How did you...Oh I see your ability to sense ki has improved." I smile at him, "I will." When I reached the deer, Bardock started to come out from the forest's edge, carrying two full buckets of water. He walked over to the campsite and set the buckets down. I started to make the fire, once the fire was nice and warm for the meat. I placed some of the meat over the fire. As the meat cooked, I walked over to the buckets and began to wash off the blood off me.

Throughout the rest of the day, there were very little problems between the two of them. When they had finished eaten and rested up they both went back to sparing again. I let out a small yawn as I headed back to the campsite. I pulled out some blankets and laid them out on the ground. I heard Raditz chuckle at me, "I guess you have never been out in the wildness before." I looked up to him and gave him a glare, "What's wrong with wanting to sleep on something other then the solid ground! At least I didn't bring the whole bed." They both laughed at me. I gave them both a loud growl. They stopped laughing at me. "Rhea, calm down we're just playing with you." says Bardock.

I growled at him, "Shut up!" I stormed over to the box and pulled out a small item. She throws it at the ground casing a small house to appear. On the front door was the royal family's crest on it. Raditz and Bardock where shocked that I had such an item like that. As I opened the front door, Bardock called out to me, "Rhea, Where did you get something like this?" I didn't answer only growled at him as I walked in and slammed the door behind me. Bardock chuckled, "She is most defiantly the King's child. She's got his temper." Raditz ignored him as he stared off at the small house. He had a strange feeling that he should go to me and apologize. He walks over to the door, when he tries to open it but finds it locked. Bardock let out a small yawn as he lay down on the blankets. Raditz looks over the door and the house to find it was most defiantly custom built for her. He let out a small sigh, he know even at his full strength that there was no way in. As he walks around, he started to figure that it was made to keep other males away from her when she was away from the palace. Once back at the front door, he went to knock on the door but he stopped. He stood there for a while staring at the door. He sighed as he sat down in front of the door. He still did not trust Bardock, and he wasn't going to give him a chance to get near his mate. Once he felt that Bardock was asleep, he slipped into asleep also.

Halfway within the night, I started to have dreams about my brother. I jolted up in my bed as I looked around the room. It had been many years since I had to use this house. I crawled out of bed and went over to a small chest within the room. When I opened up the chest, lying within it was a child size Saiyan battle armor with a matching red cape. I took the cape out of the chest. I held it against my face taking in the scents that was still on it. As I remember the smells from so long ago, I softly and quietly called out my brother's name. After a few moments of smelling the cape, I started to pick up a different scent that was coming in from the door. I walked over to the door and opened it up. This cased Raditz to fall over backwards and into the house. I looked down at him as he looked up at me. There was a moment of silence between the two of us before I turned and went back to the bed. I lay down and cuddled up to the cape. Raditz got up and looked around the small house. He could even more now tell that it was personally made for me. He closes the door, locks it as he notices the open chest, and starts to walk towards it. Once close enough he reaches in to take the chest plate out of it. I quickly jump up and slam the chest shut before he could see or take the chest plate out. He looks towards me as I walk back to the bed. I ordered, "Never touch that armor!" I lie down again and go back to cuddling up to the cape. He walks over to the bed, "May I join you then?" Without saying anything, I scoot over to make room for him to join me. He lies down next to me with his head prop up with his arm. We laid in silence for a while, until he took his tail and brushed the side of my face. I did not respond to him. He started to speak, "Rhea..." I did not say anything but just listened to him. He continued, "I...I'm...I'm..." He paused to take a deep breath, "I'm sorry." I could tell that it was very hard for him to speak those words. "If I was still mad at you, do you think I would have let you join me? I am surprised that you didn't try to break down the door."

"I could tell that if I tried I would only hurt myself. Who did make this for you?"

"My brother ordered it to be made for me. He told them to start making it when Bardock died. He told me, he wanted somewhere I could run to if any Saiyan males started to overwhelm me. I was grateful for because I would not take anyone other then you. When brother told me that ordered him away with both you and Nappa. I knew that it was perfect because then you would be able to show him your strength and that you would be safe with him."

"The clothing?"

"It was his, before he left. I had asked him for it. Therefore, that way he would always be with me. When this house was finished I stored them in here."

"You miss him don't you?" he asked as I nodded to him, "What would you do if I told you he isn't the same person that you remember him as?" I didn't say anything but held the cape closer to me. He sighed as he took his tail and wrapped it around me. He moved in close to me and spoke softly to me. "The day our home world was destroyed, a part of Vegeta died with it. That night was the first time I have ever seen the Prince cry so much. At the time, I didn't know why, but Nappa knew, yet he would not tell me. I know now why he shed those tears. They were for you. After that, he became a different person. It was as if his heart had been locked away." He slowly slides his arm under my head as he laid his head against the bed. I placed one of my hands within his as we locked fingers with each other. I moved in really close to him that now no air was in between the two of us. He kissed the top of my head as I softly spoke, "Raditz..." He looked down at me, "What is my brother like now? And will he be okay without you?"

"As far as being okay. He'll be fine; he still has Nappa with him." He paused as he slowly remembered his prince. I rolled over and looked him in the eyes. As he noticed that, I was still holding onto the cape. He gave off a sigh, "You don't want to know what he is like now. You should keep the memories you have of him before Frieza got his hands on him." Tears started to form in my eyes. I grabbed him and buried my face into his chest. He wrapped his arm around me. He gave off low purrs as he rested his head on mine. I sadly spoke, "It's just...I keep randomly having these dreams about him. However, what I see doesn't look like my brother...but a monster. He kills everything on these planets. Even the woman and children." I paused, "What has happened to him to make him so...evil?"

Raditz softly spoke, "Frieza...Frieza changed us. He destroyed our home world. We were all that was left of our race. The three of us...Our race was going to die with us. It shames me to say this, but I was like him also. You even saw it, when I fought Kakarot, my own brother. I would have killed him...no less my own nephew." he lifted his head so he get a better view of me, "But I know once he see you, he'll start to become his old self again."

"I cannot wait for that tyrant to die! Then we can finally rebuild and will the help of those dragon balls we can wish back our home world."

"How are we going to get them? I doubt any of those Earthlings will help us get them. I'm sure once they see me they won't want to help no matter what."

"That is why I am aim to capture Kakarot. However, we have to wait until the time is right. Athena has said that he will kill Frieza. We will get him then, of course, we will have to get him to trust us. With everyone in the galaxy thinking that, he killed Frieza. Everyone on Earth will believe him when we show up."

"Make Kakarot trust us won't be to hard. He is way to trusting, for a Saiyan."

I gave off a small yawn, when I noticed Raditz scent had now filled the whole room. It was a very calming smell to it, which made me feel safe within his arm. I then noticed that my brother's scent was also gone. I looked down to notice that the cape was being press closely in between the two of us. His scent was starting to cover up my brother's scent that was on the cape. I threw the cape across the room, Raditz chuckled at that I figured out what he was doing. I was too tired to argue with him about it. As I started to fall asleep within his arm, Raditz spoke, "I would like you to keep this building up to sleep in." I knew why he said that but I was too tired so all I did was just nod to him.


End file.
